Stumbling Through Eternity
by Barry Lyndon
Summary: A lengthy tale of vampires searching for love, wealth, and meaning in their lives. In chapter 13 Aro spanks Jane's butt for fooling around with Felix! In Chapter 15 and 16 Demetri fools around with Jane...Jane reunites with Felix in 17! In chapter 18 a young woman is stalked! Heidi is a seductress in Chapter 19! Demetri attempts to seduce Jane once again in chapter 20!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Means By Which I Attained the Rank of a Gentleman

Dear reader, I am as anxious to begin telling my tale as you are to read it, but before you learn more about my "affliction" and the circumstances surrounding it, it's important to understand my history. Only from history can we learn and understand the present and future...

I have used many names and aliases in the course of my existence, but the one my mother gave me was Sean. I was born in Cork, Ireland in 1752. I never knew my father, as he was killed in a dispute over some land before I was born. My mother was as doting and kind as any mother should be, as I was her only child and thus meant everything in the world to her.

The first real bit of trouble I encountered was during my eighteenth year, and was caused, of course, by a woman. I had become hopelessly obsessed with the daughter of the local magistrate, who was betrothed to a wealthy landowner. Many unplesantries and insults were exchanged between your humble narrator and her fiance until we drew pistols upon each other. Luckily for me, I survived the confrontation, but my opponent was sent to meet his maker. The ensuing mayhem brought about from killing a wealthy man, meant that I had to flee my ancestral home and make my own way in this cold, cruel world.

My dear mother gave me all the money she had in this world, in order to ensure I escaped the hangman's noose. It was barely enough to get me from Dublin to France. Once in France, I made my to Paris, where I was able to acquire more gold in my pocket by playing cards in the numerous gaming halls which existed in the city. Wherever you find games of chance, you will find wealthy men who excel at losing their money. My skill at cards was becoming well known in Europe, and I had amassed a small fortune. At least it seemed like a fortune to me at the time, as I had never experienced fine clothing, Parisian food, and other luxuries back in Ireland.

Before long, I was getting private invitations to the estates of various barons, princes, lords and other minor royalty to provide entertainment for wealthy men who had money to burn. I usually won, as I was a very dishonest sort, who thought nothing of cheating the wealthy. In lieu of taking money from these men, I began to acquire their artwork. As the wealthy would much rather part with paintings than their inherited coins, my popularity as a professional gambler grew even more.

As I had amassed a large collection of paintings and statuary, I was able to retire from my profession as a gambler, and found a new career as one of the more successful art dealers in Europe. My warehouse in Paris was filled with the most exquisite antiquities. My services were sought out by all the courts of Europe and life suddenly became so _easy._

I needed to challenge myself, so I packed up the minimal amount I needed for travel and headed for the Mediterranean. I thought by traveling around Italy and Greece, I might be able to find some marble statues of the kind that had become so popular among collectors. Maybe for the right price, a priest might be willing to part with an Icon. The idea of travel stirred excitement in me that I had not felt since I gambled my way across the Continent.

This greed, dear reader, is what brought me to Italy, and more importantly, the region of Tuscany...


	2. Chapter 1: Venom in the Villa

Chapter 1: Venom in the Villa

I had been residing in Florence for several weeks now. Every few days I was venturing out into the countryside to look for things that I could sell back in Paris. It was in 1782, my thirtieth year, that a series of events would occur that would change my life forever.

I left Florence on horseback that fateful day and was making my way to Volterra. I had heard there were certain antiquities that one could posses if the price was right. Supposedly a large collection of funeral urns from what would come to be known as the Hellenistic period were ripe for the picking. I laughed at the idea of how much money I would be making from those forgotten containers set my mind at ease.

I was still two days away from this fateful city when the sun decided to go down on me. I tried to continue on in the twilight, but soon my eyes began to fail me, my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to find a place to stop for the night. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, I couldn't believe that my gaming luck had found me again.

I tied my poor horse to a tree and approached the villa on foot. It was illuminated by numerous torches in the courtyard which caused the shadows to dance on the stucco exterior. The exterior was decorated with scenes from the mythology of the general area, as well as depictions of royalty that I could not place.

The entrance to the main courtyard was barred by a colossal wooden gateway. It was a half-oval shape and I feared that it would be barred from the inside. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw that the door was open just a hair's width. I pushed with all my might, but I was unable to make the door budge. I tried again and was able to make the door open enough to allow me to squeeze through. Once inside, I marveled at its design. I stood at one end of a long rectangular pool which stretched to a large black obelisk at the other side. The obelisk was capped with a red pyramid which I found out of place inside the luxurious villa. On either side of the pool were carefully manicured olive trees. In between each olive tree was a different marble statue depicting what appeared to be various kings and heroes. The courtyard was brightened by oversized candelabras which were filled with uncountable candles.

I knew someone had been here recently, and was possibly still there, but I was too tired to care. I wandered into the base of a turret to see if I could possibly find a place to bed down for the night. There was a spiral staircase which twirled around the inside of the turret. This staircase allowed entrance to small bedrooms located on the different levels of the turret. I chose one on the second floor.

There was a large fireplace facing the bed and the embers cast a warm glow over the inside of the bedroom. The decorations had once been quite luxurious, but appeared to now be neglected. There were tapestries decorating the room. I could tell they had once been colorful, but now they were faded and moth-eaten. At least the bed was soft and free of dust. I closed the large black shutters and the burgundy curtains to prevent a chill during the night. I couldn't believe my fortune as I looked upon the walls of my bedchamber. It was adorned with all manner of paintings. I didn't recognize any of the artists' signatures, so I surmised they must be local talent. As the area was once controlled by the Medici family, I imagined they were likely from the Renaissance.

Near my bedside, there was a portrait which caught my attention. It was of a young girl's head and shoulders. Her arms, chest, and radiant hair faded into the bottom of the portrait. Nothing could have been more beautiful than this painting which caught my eye. I reclined on the bed staring at the painting for what seemed like hours.

I was then stirred from my waking slumber by the unmistakeable "click-clack" of heels on a marble floor. Could this be the owner of the villa? I had to seek them out and alert them to my intrusion. Maybe they would be kind enough to allow me to remain in the villa for the evening? I left my room and descended the staircase, listening closely for the sound of footsteps. I had located their origin...a room on the left side of another grand hall filled with more sculptures and paintings.

I walked into a great dining hall and there above me was an immense portrait of the same maiden from my room. She was dressed in the finest Florentine fashions that a young woman in that era could hoped to have worn. I was about to become lost admiring the subject and the artist's technique, when I noticed :THE EYES! Some madman had painted this young girl's portrait with irises as crimson as those curtains in my bedroom! Who could have done this bizarre painting? And for what purpose other than to upset the viewer?

It was then I heard a beautiful voice whisper, "I knew you would come." I looked in the direction of the voice and saw the back of a large ornately carved chair. In the candlelight, I could make out a small arm hanging at the side of the chair. The arm was unlike any I had seen before. It was as white and as delicate as the marble statuary that I had been in search of. "Come closer, I want to see you." the voice trilled. I walked around to see who that siren's voice belonged to and was taken aback to see it was the same young woman from the two portraits!

She was wearing an ornate orange-colored _giornea._ Which is a sleeveless outer gown that was draped over her bodice. Her long hair was tied behind and she was wearing a decorated caul net to hold her hair in place. Then I noticed her eyes that seemed to bore right through me to peer into my very soul. They were as crimson as the portrait which hung in the hall, but to see them in person left me both light-headed and fascinated. They were actually much more beautiful than terrifying and appeared to me to be made of the finest rubies.

"I willed you to come here," she smiled, "I haven't had any visitors in ages. And never one as handsome as you..." I was frozen in my place, could this really be happening? I had occasionally suffered from nervous conditions, but never in my life had I ever witnessed anything such as this. I asked myself the age-old question, "Is it all a dream?". "No, no dream..." she said. "Walking through your mind, I think I know you better than you know yourself..." she said teasingly. "But how!?" I blurted in both excitement and terror. She narrowed those hypnotic eyes of hers and intoned,"I could feel you, hear you sing, smell you as you traveled through the night. I could tell you were...beautiful." "I believe you are worthy of the gift which I will bestow on you this night." she proclaimed.

"Give me your hand." she softly begged. I resisted, fearing what might be her intentions. I was still paralyzed by her eyes at this point and felt a wave of nausea wash over me. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" she bellowed with such force, that if I had not heard it myself, I would never have believed it could come from a woman. She then arose from her chair, and twisted my hand with such force that I fell to my knees in pain. My hand twisted, my wrist upturned submissively, she then bit into my wrist with such a fury that I thought my bones would crack. The combination of her icy skin and warm mouth gave me the most unnatural of sensations. As I watched her feed on me in disbelief, I was amazed at the sheer savagery that I witnessed in her eyes. I pulled away in horror! "Mmmmm, some of the finest I've had in a long time..."she purred. I could see she was licking some of my blood which had trickled out of the side of her mouth. "You might want to get someone to take a look at that nasty bite. You wouldn't want to get ill from such a wound!" she giggled, as I collapsed to the marble floor in pain.

Ah yes, pain...I have only felt pain quite like this once in my existence and only once. As I lay paralyzed on the floor, first I felt an itching in the wound, then I felt a burning, like salt was being rubbed in. The burning intensified until it felt like molten lead was pumping through my arm. When it reached my heart, I cried out as the venom coursed through my body. The burning was so severe, I felt my body going into shock. What had this little Lilith done to me? I was convinced of my death as my started to head toward unconsciousness. But my body would not let me pass out. There was a stimulating effect which kept me wide awake during the whole ordeal. I would be wide awake for a very long time when all was said and done. As I lay there, I was convinced that I had already died and was suffering for my many sins at the hands of some bloodless, blood-eyed little demon.


	3. Chapter 2: Idle Gods

Chapter 2: Idle Gods

As the centuries passed, so too did my bank account grow. The wonders of compound interest! Ha! I must have faked my own death at least three times before I wised up and decided to found Olympia. Olympia was the name of the corporation that I would create and control. Pulling the strings behind the scenes allowed me to explore any luxury, influence mortal affairs for my benefit, and most importantly, kept me with a never-ending supply of human blood. Gone were the days of feasting on the diseased and the undesirable, I had set up a charitable organization, similar to the Red Cross, that was always taking donations and distributing that precious hemoglobin to the less fortunate...If a few pints happened to be diverted to my penthouse, well, no one had to be the wiser. My favorite thing to do was to separate the plasma from the red blood cells using a centrifuge. What a rare treat plasma is! If only mortals could see, smell, and taste the world as I do for one day, they would all beg to be turned! Alas, some of us were born to be prey, and some were born to be predators, for that is the nature of the world.

Like so many others, I had been married once, if you want to call it that. I guess like all marriages, there had been a bit of passion there at one time, but like all things, that faded. Eventually I regarded my wife as nothing more than one of my paintings or statues. Something pretty to be dusted off and trotted around. As her fortune was greater than mine at the time of our marriage, I took advantage of her contacts to grow my own business. Eventually the marital neglect on both of our parts caused her great melancholy and she decided to take her own life with arsenic. I had not been with a woman in the centuries that followed my shift to immortality, simply because I believed that I was the cause of my own wife's death, and I did not deserve to be happy. That was before I discovered Sophie.

I often strolled in the evening, so I would not bring any attention to my visage. I felt the need to walk so badly, I had a whole routine and route set up where I would walk to Chinatown and back. It was there among the scent of dead fish and old vegetables that I smelled something rare and beautiful wafting over the barrage of odor. I had not smelled that scent in several hundreds of years. As I followed it down a filthy alley, I soon found its origin. It was the young woman who had turned me so many years before. It was the thousand-year-old immortal I would come to know as Sophie. "I knew you would come..." she smiled as her deep-set ruby eyes glinted in the moonlight.

We spoke no words that night, as none were needed. All we needed to communicate was a glance and we both knew what we desired. I could see it in her eyes and I knew her ability at telepathy was telling her more than she needed to know. I suddenly wished that I was like one of those vampires that mortals were so fond of, the kind that turn into bats and fly away, as I would have loved to have flown away with her right then. What a shame we were so restrained by gravity, I had to call my driver to come get us and be delivered to Olympia headquarters, and more importantly, my penthouse...That was the first time we drank blood together, and the first time we made love...

When we awoke the next morning, still in each others arms, I rolled over and grabbed a half-full champagne glass of blood and dumped it on her head to rouse her from her sleep. "Ahhhhhhhhh! You bastard!" she screamed in mock protest as a river of red dripped down her forehead and into her mouth. I enjoyed watching her lick the blood off her lips...very sensual. We exchanged a few play bites on each other before she got up and walked over to the giant window. She turned on the stereo on the way there and it began to play **Piano Trio in E-Flat by Franz Schubert, **one of my favorite pieces of music. Once there, she put her arms out and leaned on the window, taking in the view. "Someone will see you," I teased, "they will need a pair of strong binoculars, but they will see you..." She scoffed, "What mortal can look upon gods like us and expect to live!". She continued, "Sean, did you know that we are on Mount Olympus? We are the agents of a new breed of god staring down at the city that lies beneath our feet. We are the victorious leaders whose decisions make and break the lives of those poor, dire mortals swarming down there...On this day, the new gods of our modern day Olympus have relieved ourselves of the pain of mere mortals, and made love.". I ridiculed her:"What a lovely sentiment, Sophia, do you suffer from these mythological delusions frequently?". "Ah, don't you think that with some poetic license, there is great truth in what I say?" I turned to face her, "The new gods? Don't you think that the most ancient and powerful god of all is power? Even with our abilities, we are still only manipulators of money, data, and words." "We are only power's priests," I continued, "and we are as far from him as those, 'poor, dire mortals swarming down there', as you call them." "You have only ever known wealth, power, and flashy costume jewelry, I am content with my mediocre achievements." I said. "Is 'flashy costume jewelry' the term you would use to describe a beautiful, sophisticated woman who controls the lives of millions? Who makes love to someone as attractive as you, someone wrapped in silk sheets and drenched in blood?" she stated, anger beginning to appear in her voice. I grew tired of her banter,"Sophie, you are becoming tiresome, rude, and vulgar...you are just as vain, boring, and artificial as any mortal. As vain, boring, and artificial as me." "Sean, now you are just being rude." As I dressed and headed for the door, I said, "You can lock the door on the way out". She took a final sip of blood from the glass and gasped, "Can we see each other again next Friday? I'd like you to come to my place.". "Sure, sweetheart, I'll bring the blood..."


	4. Chapter 3:Love Notes

Chapter 3: Love Notes

I guess I can't really say I was pleased with the way our first encounter ended. We were both rude to each other before I left, but then again it really was her fault. All her arrogant talk about being a god. The wealthy are born thinking and feeling a different way from commoners like me. Even with my billions and after hundreds of years, I was still "new money" to someone like her.

When I returned to my suite that same day, I found a scrap of paper that had her elegant handwriting on it. The address was in a rural area outside of The City. I was shocked. I thought she would have a place at least as impressive as mine, but maybe she had changed over the years. Maybe she was trying to live the quiet life.

Normally, weeks pass by for me like seconds on a clock. But this week was going slower than the previous three hundred years. I would like to go to her right now, but I will respect her wishes and wait for Friday. How I ache to see her again. That round pale face, the dark, soft hair, her crimson eyes, but most of all her smile. It only hit me after she left me that she only seemed to smile when she looked in my eyes. No wonder she smiled at my sanguine eyes, she had created them...

I instructed my driver to carry me to the address. We waited until sundown as was my custom. I told my driver that I might be staying overnight and to prepare himself for that possibility. "Whatever you say boss." he grinned.

When we arrived at her address, I was a little shocked to see a modest farmhouse. Could this child of privilege be staying in such quaint surroundings? I walked up to the door and noticed it was opened just a little bit, just like back in Tuscany all those years ago. I took it as an invitation and walked in. In my right hand I was carrying a cooler full of type o negative. It was her favorite, and I understood why, type o does have a piquant flavor that other blood types seem to lack. The ground floor was very simple. Just a wood floor, a sofa, and a small kitchen. The main difference I noticed was there was no television or modern technology anywhere in the house. All of the walls were covered in bookcases filled with mostly rare first editions. I heard quiet music coming from the second floor of the house. It was the piano music we had listened to the first time we made love. Love notes indeed! The stairs creaked as I ascended, I knew I was getting closer to my darling Sophie and I dare say I had a few butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I reached the top and made my way towards the first door. Opening it

slowly I saw that this room was dark purple with a black sofa and a brown dark wood coffee table. On the coffee table was a mug. A mug that was filled with blood so fresh it was steaming. The person on the sofa jumped up and turned around. My stomach

flipped. It was Sophie. Over one thousand years old, feminine curves, pale faced and …

beautiful. I loved her so much. "I knew you would come..." she whispered.

"Hon, I'm so terribly sorry about the way..." was all I managed.

"Don't" she said as she made her way towards me. She was wearing make-up too. I had never seen her look so beautiful. Her ruby eyes were touched up with a pale brown eye shadow and a hint of mascara lengthened her long lashes. She smiled impatiently and I noticed she was wearing pale pink lipstick too. Her teeth were perfectly straight and shiny white. Oh how I wanted to kiss her and bite her again. Her soft lips. How could I forget them? I suddenly realized I was frozen, just like at the villa all those years ago. I had to feel her soft touch, smell her intoxicating scent, and stare into those amazing eyes of hers for hours. I stepped forward, held her elbows gently and placed my lips on hers. She gasped at first, so I stumbled and pinned her to the wall, careful not to hurt her though. I felt her arms slide around my neck so I kissed her deeply. She was kissing back by now. This kiss was just as wonderful as the first. I remembered the way I felt the last time we were together. I immediately felt ecstatic and kissed Sophie more passionately. She began to run her fingers through my hair and I smiled into the kiss. She was enjoying this. I pulled away slowly.

'Sean…' she breathed and rested her head on my shoulder, eyes closed. We hugged for

what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't want to seem too forceful.'Oh Sophie, I've missed you.' I whispered. She looked up again and I saw those unforgettable eyes gleaming. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled.

'I've missed you too.' she whispered back, but not as affectionately. 'But…this won't work.'

'I'm sorry…' she stood up fully and put her arms back to her sides. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out! I stepped back, suddenly feeling like I had violated her.

'Sean?' she looked worried.

'Please Sophie, tell me what I need to do. I'll do anything to make this work.' I stared her

straight in the eyes trying to seem as loving as I could.

'I'm not sure…' she looked thoughtful and confused.

I thought about walking out of there. Proving a point. But I couldn't let this go. I couldn't

waste this moment. To prove what life by my side would be like. I stepped closer and gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She tilted her head towards it and lifted her own hand to cover mine. With my other hand I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled. Leaving my hand on the back of her neck, I leaned forward and softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She whimpered and tried to kiss back. But I pulled away. I had to leave it there. Just to make it more meaningful.

I dropped my hand that was under hers put kept my other hand holding her neck. She let her

head relax and I held it, gently stroking the soft skin behind her ear. Her mouth parted slightly and she closed her eyes again.

'Please Sophie.' I whispered, hoping this show of affection told her how I truly felt.

'S-Sean…I-I love you.' she opened her eyes, straightened her head slowly and looked me in

the eyes. I could so easily get lost in them, but I had to listen. This was important.

'Please…I love you more than anything in the world Sophie.'

She stayed silent. I removed my hand, feeling it had served its purpose.

'But if this really can't work. Then…' I looked at the door. 'Bye Sophie.' I walked out the door

and felt like crying. I really wanted this to be the day. The moment when I got Sophie and we were finally free, together.

I had just reached the stairs when I heard loud footsteps behind me. I turned around in time

to catch Sophie who had run after me. Our lips crushed together and she wrapped her arms

around my neck. I held her waist and kissed back, my tongue running along her bottom lip.

She allowed entrance and our tongues slid over each other. I caressed the soft underside of

her tongue with mine and she pushed me against the banister of the stairs, kissing me

madly. We were totally in love. Together at last. As we kissed I couldn't help but feel great

excitement about the fact that we were immortal and that we would be in love forever.

As I closed the bedroom door to be with my beloved, I couldn't get that image of the steaming cup of blood out of my mind. With my acute hearing, I thought I heard muffled cries coming from what was probably her cellar. I wasn't sure though, it was probably just the wind...


	5. Chapter 4:Wet Rainbow

Chapter 4: Wet Rainbow

Many weeks later, I was relaxing on the couch when I heard a buzz. I sprang up and opened the door. There was a messenger there who gave me an envelope. It was scented with Sophie's perfume. When I opened it up, there was a note inside that read _Go here for the answers you seek._ Below was a address that I recognized as being in Greenwich Village. I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed a taxi. It was almost midnight by this point.

The cab dropped me off in front of a store called "Wet Rainbow". The outside of the store was decorated with a lurid neon rainbow. I walked up to the door and tried to enter. Shit! It was locked! How am I ever going to find out more about myself and the true nature of immortals? It was then that I noticed a sign which read, "In Case of Emergency, Ring Apt. 3". I looked up and saw there was a light on in an apartment over the store. I found the buzzer for Apt. 3, which had the name "Ms. Lai" next to it. I buzzed the intercom a few times and a voice answered: "Yeah, what is it?" "I really need to come inside! It's very important!". "Who the heck comes to a costume rental store at midnight." She was getting angry...I produced five one hundred dollar bills and held them up to a security camera. "Maybe this can convince you." "Hold on." was the reply.

I watched through the store window as a lovely woman in a purple kimono and sunglasses descended a staircase in the back. She was about 5'3" and a half and looked very disheveled. She opened the front door, "Yaaaah, wadda ya want?" She sounded pissed. "Um, I um, need to rent a costume and tuxedo for a party." "Lemme guess, you're another one of these freaks going to that costume party at the mansion." "Uh, yes, um the mansion party..."

She took me back to the costumes. "So let me get this straight, you want a tuxedo, a monks robe, and a mask that covers your entire face?" She was growing impatient. "I'll take that hawk mask, and the brown cassock." I said. "Hawk mask?, I've always been an owl person myself." "How much for all this?" I asked. "One sixty-five."

"What else can you tell me about the party?" "Well, it's basically a bunch of rich weirdos like you that get together every few months..." she continued, "from what I know, they meet in different places each time. I just rent these costumes. I'm also supposed to provide the passwords and addresses to latecomers like you." "So what's the password?" I begged. "To get in the main gate, say the name of this store. To gain entrance to the house, say, 'pina colada'. "Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me?" "Ok," she went on,"I was summoned to one of the parties because of a financial dispute over the services I was providing. But they made me wear a blindfold. I heard a lot of strange sounds and music. The place smelled like a slaughterhouse..." "Who exactly are these people?" "Listen", she whispered,"if I told you any more than I already have, my life wouldn't be worth living...these people provide me with a comfortable income in return for secrecy. If you are headed to the mansion, you'll find out soon enough." Her eyes narrowed, "Here, take this business card...it has the address of the party on the back."

I ran out of the shop and quickly hailed a cab. I told the driver the address and before long we were driving down a quiet country road. I saw a stretch limo pulling into a drive with a huge wrought iron gate protected by two gatehouses.

As the cab driver drives slowly up to the entrance, I saw a sign that reads, "Stendhal Manor". "Ok! That's the place! Park here a little ways from the road!". I paid the fare and got out.

I quickly changed into my costume and headed toward the gate. There were two guards wearing tuxedos and golden lion masks. "The password sir." one intoned. "Wet Rainbow" I replied. The gate was opened and I made my way toward the entrance, gravel crunching under my feet. I could see the party had already started by the warm glow of candlelight in the windows. It took me back to the memory of being turned in that Italian villa all those years ago...

As I approached, I could see more guards wearing lion masks. They whispered in unison: "The password sir." "pina colada" was my answer, as the door was opened and I was allowed entry. As I stepped over the threshold, I smelled blood, incense, and the overpowering scent of one thousand vampires...


	6. Chapter 5:The Masquerade

Chapter 5: The Masquerade

I was guided through several halls adorned with gold and red tapestries before I arrived at a large ballroom in the center of the manor house. The domed ceiling of the ballroom must have extended at least sixty feet. The ballroom was dimly lit, mostly with large candelabras. I was unable to get a clear view of most of the ballroom. What I could see were the party-goers. As expected, everyone was wearing masks of a seemingly infinite variety. As I glanced around, I saw a surreal menagerie of gods, goddesses, animals and demons mingling with each other. Many of them were carrying goblets of blood which they occasionally lifted their masks up to sip from, but were careful to only expose the mouth. As I moved among the crowd, I noticed a female guest in an elaborate owl mask give me a slow nod.

"Is it Sophie?" I asked myself.

It was then that I noticed the three thrones. Seated upon the thrones were three hooded figures. The one on the left was wearing a Greek comedy mask,the one on the right, tragedy. The one in the middle was wearing a mask with comedy and tragedy combined, giving it a twisted appearance.

The owl from across the room had appeared at my side and said:"You realize you are in the presence of the Volturi."

I shuddered quietly inside...I had heard the rumors and lore over the years, but had never actually encountered them. I am sure Sophie had some dealings with them over the years simply because of the proximity of her home to Volterra.

Without warning, the figure in the middle clapped his hands, and the crowd moved away at an instant, creating a circle around the thrones. With that, the three removed their masks, revealing themselves to be Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The room became very quiet...

"Let the one known as 'Sean' present himself." Aro said. I reluctantly stepped forward into the circle.

"Will you please remove your mask?" Marcus asked. I hesitated...

"If you do not remove your mask, it will be removed for you." said Caius.

I noticed the guards wearing golden lion masks had begun to move towards me. Out of fear, I quickly removed my mask.

Aro began, "Do you know why we have brought you here? It has to do with your darling Sophie."

"What about Sophie?"

"It seems her 'appetites' have gotten out of control."

Marcus spoke:"She's become careless, it seems..."

"Downright sloppy, if you ask me!" interrupted Caius.

Aro continued," Your Sophie has been feasting on young girls, in such a reckless manner, that it has drawn the attention of the media and the authorities. Surely you've seen the headlines: 'Blood Lust Killer Haunts Manhattan' _Very irresponsible_."

"I'm sure if she were here, I would have noticed a very strong bond between the two of you," Marcus said. "But those bonds have been _severed."_

With that, Sophie's head was booted out of the darkness like a soccer ball. It landed right at my feet. I gasped in horror!

Aro intoned, "We believe that you took part in these abominable practices alongside her. You are as guilty as she. You must die. No second chances."

"I swear upon the life of my own mother that I killed no one! I will defend my honor in combat! Step down from your throne and get your hands dirty!"

The whole room erupted with laughter, "I do get my hands dirty occasionally, but rarely in the way you speak, and certainly not with the likes of you."

"Then call forth a champion!" I demanded.

Marcus and Caius whispered to Aro until he began to laugh. It was a high-pitched bizarre laugh that I would not have expected to come from a man.

"Let Felix come forth and entertain us!" The whole room laughed at this statement. I watched as the crowd parted and one of the golden lions strode forward. He was immense! He was already carrying a sword that must have been four feet long and as wide as a man's hand.

He removed his mask,cast it aside and sneered, "Who is this beggar who would challenge a warrior such as myself? By the way, it was I who lopped Sophie's head off! She put up quite a fight, but in the end, it was like cutting through warm butter..."

Aro snapped his fingers, "Somebody bring him a sword already, we need to begin the evening's entertainment."

I could see Felix laughing as I tried out the giant sword. The sword was a surprise. It was huge. I was eye to eye with the pommel when I stuck the point in the ground. The blade was wider across than my palm, and curved a little at the tip. The grip was a foot and a half long and way too thick. But it was balanced perfectly. I didn't think the Volturi made weapons like this. Maybe just for the occasional gladiator battle like tonight.

I tried to hide how comfy I was with it. I made sure Felix saw me take a few clumsy, off-balance swings. They weren't too hard to fake. The grip had to be fixed. It was like gripping a can of spray paint. One hit from Felix's sword and mine was going flying.

I noticed this and quickly undid the leather binding that wound around the grip. Under that was a thick wooden dowel. Not perfect, but there wasn't time for anything else. The crowd was getting antsy. Felix complained to Aro and the guards came over and told me I was ready. Now.

It wasn't until I was facing Felix across the ballroom, that I realized how scared I was. I've been in bad spots before, but this was crazy. This wasn't, "Oh no, I messed up." If I messed up here, I was going to be chopped up into little pieces.

My stomach seemed to be pushing up against my lungs. I couldn't take a breath. The sword was squirming around in my sweaty palms like a wet bar of soap. I realized with a rising wave of nausea that I should have put the leather wrapping back on the grip.

Aro clapped his hands and the crowd roared as they backed away from us. Felix charged at me, the blade flashing as he ran. I back-pedaled, trying to keep track of that sword of his. He was snarling and swinging the blade over his head.

On pure instinct I got my sword up, wrong way around, and took the hit on the flat of the blade. I've taken softer hits falling off a horse. The impact knocked my blade into my face, smacking me on the temple, and sent me flying fifteen feet to land on my neck.

Before I could pull myself together again, Felix's sword slashed near my head again. My legs were still all jumbled up. At the last second I got my left foot, my off foot,under me and launched. Not exactly a thing of beauty, that leap. I flew off sideways, out of control, and one of my ears popped as his big blade whistled by it.

I got to my feet. My head was clearing, but not fast enough. Felix was closing fast, and looking annoyed that I was making him walk so far to kill me. It was almost like he was thinking two steps ahead of me. Well, I was thinking two steps ahead of his two steps, at least for now.

Felix growled, "Stand still, beggar."

The crowd was getting impatient. There was a lot of murmuring. They were amazed that I was not already dead. I glanced over at the thrones and the three leaders were giggling like schoolgirls. I seemed to be amusing them. I was starting to get used to the sword's weight by now. I realized if I didn't put up a good fight, Aro would just end it and _me_ with a wave of one his telepathic hands.

Felix had continued to try and close with me, hoping, I guess, to wear me out. Good luck. I jumped straight at him this time. He'd got so used to me running away it took him by surprise. I swung my sword like a baseball bat, the only way I knew how, right at his head. He ducked to one side, and parried the blow with his sword, then turned like a ballerina, all 6' 7" of him. It caught me on the shin and spun me around. Luckily my head was clear now, and I had my balance back, so I landed on my feet. I had been wounded in the counterattack, but luckily, I was only grazed.

I jumped forward and right, getting my legs up just as his blade cut underneath them, and dove to the ground.

I swung as I fell, and did a little damage. He howled, the crowd roared, and ruby-red venom dripped off of my sword.

I tried a full-frontal attack, which he easily blocked. I had to twist my body around to keep from getting beheaded.

He bent towards me now, sizing me up like any predator does right before the kill.

I moved my sword around in my hand and I saw the glint of the blade momentarily blind him. Why didn't I think of that before? I took my chance, fell to one knee, and spun. My aim was true. I sliced through his heavy boots and into his Achilles's tendons.

It was like watching a tree fall in slow motion. He hit the ground and began moaning. What a crybaby! His wounds would soon heal, but his dignity would take much longer. Maybe even a couple of centuries...

Aro, Caius, and Marcus began clapping sarcastically in unison. I guess a good time was had by all.

"Sean," Aro said, "You have proved yourself in battle against Felix. We would like you to finish a task in his place since he is...incapacitated." He started doing the giggling thing again.

"Why should I help you?"

"If you don't, I'll just have you killed."

Good point."Ok, so what is it?"

"Before Sophie died, she revealed that she had imprisoned twin girls,accidentally turning one. We want them both dead. It is up to you to find them and kill them."

I hastily agreed.

As I turned to walk out of the manor, Marcus called out behind me, "If you prove yourself, maybe you can be one of _us _one day."


	7. Chapter 6: Zoe

Chapter 6: Zoe

After my encounter with the Volturi, I understood that if I valued what was left of my life, I needed to find these twin girls. I remembered the faint cries I heard from Sophie's cellar several weeks ago and I decided to head back to her place. One of the Volturi's drivers delivered me back to my penthouse where I quickly hopped in my Mercedes and quickly headed to Sophie's house outside the city. With her death, possibly several days ago, any prisoner she might have would surely be starving by now.

I arrived at Sophie's and saw the door was open and the lights were on. I stepped inside and saw the evidence of the battle that had occurred between her and Felix. All of her rare books were knocked off the shelf and lay in shredded heaps on the floor. Sophie's headless body lay in the middle of her small sitting room. It was evident that Felix had twisted her head off, like a child playing with a doll. What a terrible fate! I found the entrance to her cellar and headed down the fragile wooden staircase...

The cellar was humid and smelled of mold. In one dark corner I saw the crumpled outline of a young girl. She was barefoot, wearing filthy jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

"Please help me."

As I approached, she turned and looked at me. When our eyes met, I melted. I think at that moment, I somehow fell in love with her soul. How did I ever agree to murder such a beautiful creature? Oh right, my life was being threatened by the most powerful coven of vampires on Earth.

"Let's get you out of here, sweetheart."

"I'm too weak. I can't walk." she said

I took her up into my arms. What a stunning specimen. More beautiful than I had encountered in many years. She was as pale as any vampire I had ever seen, and had long, black, lank hair and amazingly smooth skin. Her eyes were dark enough as to be considered black, and deep set. Her forehead was low, and she had high cheekbones. Her nose was large and Aquiline, her lips small, yet tumescent.

I carried her up the staircase ever so carefully, making sure not to bump her head on the way up. As I headed towards the front door, I heard quiet voices outside. My acute hearing was the one gift that my vampirism had granted me.

"He's here."

No doubt there were Volturi outside waiting to ensure my death, as well as the girl's. Aro's insurance policy. I made my way to the back door, but not before pausing momentarily to grab a flashlight, as I was sure I would likely need it.

I put the girl on her feet and supported her with my arm.

"You're going to have to walk." I said.

"Too weak..." she gasped.

"You can get it together and walk with me, or stay here and die."

She responded by taking small, tenuous steps as we headed out the back door. I was very careful leaving, so as not to arouse the attention of the Volturi who had gathered around my car. I was worried what abilities they might have. I hoped their hearing was not as good as mine.

I skirted around the edge of a swampy area and headed into a quaint village that was behind Sophie's place. It was dimly lit by a few streetlights and the streets were made of cobblestones, rather than pavement. I could hear distant waves crashing into the cliffs that I knew were nearby, out there in the inky blackness.

Walking down the main street of the village, I could see bodies strewn all over, like an insane child had thrown a tantrum. As I passed the bodies, I could see they had been drained. Could Sophie have truly gone mad and slaughtered a whole town, or was it the work of a thirsty newborn? I had to get out of the main street of this town, if I wanted to live. A hard rain was beginning, a bad night was getting worse...

The buildings spread thinner and smaller and the street turned from cobbles to stony wet mud. There were no more corpses, at least none visible. I skirted the puddles, pulling the girl behind me. The stinging rain continued. I felt somehow cleaner with the sea at my side, the wind cold but fresh and new.

I became aware once again of my exhaustion as I tried to keep the images of bloodless bodies from clouding my eyes and making me weep or give in and stop walking. It was death, just death, I had seen death, I knew death. It was a turn of each soul to flee from God across the sky into the dawn.

The cobbled road grew steeper as it led us up into the cliffs, and I occasionally slipped in the mud though the girl's bare feet seemed sure.

I should stop, somewhere, I knew. I had to rest even though I was afraid that if I halted I would not be able to keep going, and afraid that if I slowed even for a few moments I would be trapped in the nightmare of the town, that it would afflict and infect the both of us.

I sought a benign looking house. There were cottages painted in blues and greens along the seaward side of the road towards the cliff-top. The closest had burned to the ground, its support beams like giant black bones sketched onto the horizon, the wild green grass circling the blackened ground.

The next had its windows and doors closed and unbroken. That in itself seemed enough of a recommendation to my tired eyes. I let go of the girl's hand.

I tried the door and it was locked. The door had with three panes of glass, and I hit one with my elbow, the glass shattered, the noise muted by the wind.

I reached through the broken pane and unlocked the door. I led the girl into the house and switched on the flashlight. There was no smell of decay here. It seemed that the house had been left before whatever mayhem had destroyed the town. The first room held a large wood table, with a centerpiece of wilted flowers and a candelabra. Polished hardwood floors reflected the flashlight and full bookshelves lined the walls. On one wall hung a mirror with a golden frame.

The curtains glowed faintly with the static light from the clouded night. As I turned to grasp the girl's hand and lead her deeper into the house I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I saw my black eyes, half-shadowed, windblown hair. My face had swollen in an ugly and deforming bruise where Felix had hit me. I never thought of myself as a monster, but now I looked like one. I looked at myself, looked hard. Staring back at me, my own eyes looked in the half-light to be those of an insane stranger. I grimaced and turned away.

I took the girl's hand once more, and led her through the house into the next room. I gently pushed her onto a rough couch, and she obeyed my will, collapsing with a sigh.

I fumbled into the kitchen of the darkened house discovering a can of beans and a spoon. As I turned from the drawers I was startled...the girl stood behind me softly lit and beautiful in the dim light, staring at me blankly. I stared at her for a few moments, and suddenly the distance between us seemed intimate, full of tension. I looked at the shapes of her thighs beneath her wet clothing, the clingy t-shirt, the fullness and youth of her lips. This was not a good time. I shook my head to clear such thoughts from my mind...

I took her hand and led her back to the couch. She responded to my gentle push and sat, though now her eyes never left my face.

With some difficulty I opened the can. I dipped the spoon into the sticky mixture and lifted it to her lips. Her throat worked. I placed the spoon against her mouth and her lips opened a little, then a little more, and she gulped the food.

Sauce dribbled over my fingers and down the front of my jacket that loosely fell around her shoulders where I had draped it. She licked the spoon hungrily, her pink tongue flicking between her lips.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe" she said.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

She looked puzzled. "To save me?"

"I came to kill you. There are 'people' who want you dead."

She drew back in fright. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Zoe, when I looked in your eyes, I felt as if I had known you an eternity. I want to protect an ingenue such as yourself from harm. I am not a murderer of women." She looked a little relieved.

It was then that she noticed my hungry eyes and gasped. "You're one of THEM!" Once again she recoiled from me.

"Yes, it's true I am a vampire like your captor, but I don't seek to harm you." I said. She began to pass out, likely from lack of blood.

"Did your captor ever...bite you?" I asked.

"She would tie me up and take it like a blood donation." she said

I swept back her hair and felt the pulse on her neck. It was slowing, her breath quickening, death was near.

I held her in my arms, rocking her lovingly. She grasped my bicep with one hand and feebly brought her wrist to my mouth. "I want to be like you." she whispered. How could I deny such a beauty immortality?

I took her wrist in my hand and bit down hard, drinking most of the blood left in her body. I regained control and backed off at the last moment...the tell-tale effects of my venom were already becoming apparent as her body twisted in pain.

I would stay there with her, the entire time she was going through her ordeal, mopping her brow and trying to comfort her. It was the first time I had ever turned someone and I felt a huge range of emotions: guilt, mixed with pride and a sense of responsibility to her. I knew we would be together for many years.

I shook off such thoughts as I remembered the massacre likely initiated by her sadistic sister, not to mention the Volturi would surely slay me for turning her. Women are always getting me in trouble...


	8. Chapter 7: Psychic Psychos

Chapter 7:Psychic Psychos

As soon as Zoe came out of her painful transformation, she looked at me and said, "I need to...feed".

I knew that I would have to find something for the hungry newborn to dine on, and I sure wasn't going to let her become one of those pathetic "vegetarians".

Zoe stood up and looked at the heavy wooden front door. With one look, it was blown to bits. The transformation had given her the power of telekinesis!

"My sister and I have always had some mild psychic abilities." she said, "Now I believe they have been enhanced one thousand fold." I felt lucky to have such an amazing lady on my side.

"I can smell fresh blood...and fear!" she raved.

With that, she ran into the sunlight, sparkles glinting off her newly turned skin.

"There!" she pointed at a drab cottage,"I need the blood!"

She ran over to the house and ripped open the door. Inside, there was an elderly couple trying to hide from the mayhem that her sister had inflicted.

"Please God no!"

Zoe held out her hand and the old man began to levitate through the air over to Zoe. She took him by the neck with her outstretched arm and tore into his flesh like an angry dog. She had drained him in seconds.

After she got her first taste, I watched with fascination as her eyes changed into the angry red of a newborn...The old lady was next.

Zoe walked over to her and hit her throat with such force that it created a severe wound. As the old lady's life passed, Zoe bent over and sipped the blood that was shooting out of her neck like a first grader at a water fountain. Dear God! I had created a monster! This girl was out of control! How could I ever hope to have a normal relationship with a bloodthirsty little demon like her? I guess I had been sipping my guilt-free blood in my penthouse too long. I had forgot what it was like to be a newborn predator.

"Ahhhh! Let's find my sister! I can smell her! She is going down!"

I became increasingly worried at the prospect of having to deal with two of these ferocious teens. I felt like they could go wild and destroy me at any time. Maybe it would better if I could help destroy the other twin. Who knows why they were at odds? Sisters are always fighting about something!

As we exited the cottage that had become a slaughterhouse, we saw her sister standing in the middle of the street, arms outstretched, teeth bared.

"You little derp, I'm going to rip you limb from limb, and your stupid boyfriend too!"

Zoe responded by narrowing her eyes, focusing her power, and sending her sister rolling and stumbling twenty feet into a nearby building.

Sarah looked up and flicked her index finger in Zoe's direction. Sarah's psionic power hit Zoe in the face like an uppercut. Zoe fell to the ground...I backed away, these girls were just getting fired up!

Zoe had made her way toward the building, again Sarah hit Zoe in the face. Bruised but not discouraged, Zoe continued to edge closer to her sister. I could see her blood...er, venom was boiling. She reacted in pure anger and ran at her still fallen sister, kicking her in the face with all her might. Her sister was stunned, but managed to use her power to throw Zoe into a pile of cinder blocks.

Her sister was standing now, her newborn eyes glaring at Zoe. Her psionic power were used to levitate the blocks, then drop them onto Zoe's skull.

Zoe was in bad shape, venom oozing from multiple wounds. She managed to get up and ripped a manhole cover off with her mind and threw her sister down the hole! What a little firebrand!

This barely slowed Sarah down. She popped right out of the hole and screamed:

"We can both see the future! I'm going to murder your future!"

"Oh Sarah, you're so negative, it disgusts me to hear you talk that way!"

"I've had my eye on an orphanage! I'm going to turn them all and create an unstoppable army! I'll destroy you, turn a multitude of mortals, and yes, even lay siege to the Volturi! My goal is world domination!" was Sarah's retort.

Dear me, these teenagers and their big plans...maybe not a bad idea actually. But alas, the dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity...

"How can you betray your own sister!" Zoe was yelling.

If I could just calm these girls down, maybe I could use their youthful bloodlust to my advantage...

Just then, they charged, when they met, they began to strangle each other. Luckily, my Zoe flipped Sarah on her back and was trying to gouge her eyes out with her thumbs.

Suddenly, Zoe relented. "I can't kill you sis, I love you deep down."

The sisters embraced and seemed to calm down.

"I've been having a bit of trouble with the Volturi. Maybe you could tell me about this orphanage. I'd really like to take the fight to them. I'm tired of being stalked." I said.

"By the way, what are you guys fighting about anyways?"

"Bitch keeps borrowing my clothes!" Sarah said. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"By the way,how would you ladies like to start a...coven?"

They grinned in unison...


	9. Chapter 8:My Newborn Army

Chapter 8:My Newborn Army

Sarah had informed me of a local orphanage that she had her eye on. I'm sure her original plan was to eviscerate them. What if I could convince the other members of my newly formed coven to create a small army of these troubled kids? With that in mind we set off for this orphanage with turning some of these kids in mind.

When we arrived, I noticed that there were some teenagers outside in a recreation area, some were playing basketball, others were sitting around talking with each other or just looking bored. We entered through the front door and went to the front desk where we encountered a secretary.

"Yes, how may I help..."

That was all she got out before Zoe snapped her neck. Sarah walked around the desk and drained her dry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...I need that!" Sarah said.

We continued down a corridor and turned left. From there we could see the fenced in recreation area. By my count there were about twenty-three or so. We greeted them:

"Hi kids! Who wants to live forever?" I laughed.

They stood there with their jaws open and I could understand why. We were all battle scarred to some degree and very disheveled looking.

"What the...?" some kid with a crew cut uttered.

"Use your psionic abilities." I commanded the twins.

The girls started concentrating and within seconds, the kids were staring blankly off into space.

"This is going to be too easy." I thought to myself.

My plan was to turn ten of the kids, leave the other ten as a snack for the newly turned vampires, and save the final three for my lady friends.

I leisurely walked around to the older, stronger looking kids, took their wrists, and gave them a bite. Soon, they fell to the ground and were flopping around like fish gasping for air.

The twins savagely finished off two teen girls and offered me the third. I had planned to let them have all of them, but I was getting pretty hungry and I'm sure my eyes were getting dark, so I readily accepted their gift.

We kept a close watch over the remaining twenty, all the while making plans about how we were going to defeat the Volturi. Unlike the twins, I thought this was an impossibility. I thought the best we could possibly manage was to achieve some sort of truce if we killed enough of their number. However, I was sure they would always have fresh converts waiting in the wings.

After the ten newborns were created, they were ravenous. We made sure that each one made a meal of the still entranced human teens.

"I saved you from your fate at this orphanage." I intoned, "You will obey me and the twins without question if you want to live."

The twins still had them under mind control, but how long could they keep this up? These kids were dangerous, no doubt some of them had special abilities. I was worried they would be wilder and even harder to control than the twins. I really only needed them to battle the Volturi, they were expendable as far as I was concerned.

As for the Volturi, I was unaware that the three guards from the other night had silently been tracking us to the orphanage. The twins sensed them much sooner than I did...

Zoe's eyes rolled back in her head..."There! Near the entrance! Three guards are coming. I decided I would give my new army a test.

I walked up to the fence and opened it. The guards detected the noise and emerged for what was going to be a brutal confrontation.

The three stood fast in a line, ready for the attack.

"Do you really think that a few children can defeat us?" a toned looking female guard taunted..."Bring these youngsters on, their punishment will be much worse than a spanking!"

I screamed, "Unleash hell!"

The twins took the teens out of their trance and I stepped out of the way.

The first thing the newborns saw were the guards.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the mindless newborns were screaming as they advanced on the Volturi guards.

The guards stood their ground and were able to rip the heads off the first few newborns, but they were soon overcome by the sheer number of attackers. The terrified guards howled as they were ripped limb from limb by the multitude. Soon, Much venom was spilled on the battlefield that day.

However, my elation was short lived. The Volturi had reduced my small army to only three remaining members. How would I defeat the powerful coven with so few? The best I could hope for was to come to some sort of truce or bargain with the coven. The twins were still bent on world domination, but they were foolish to believe in such grand schemes.

As we surveyed the battlefield, we were unaware of a solitary cloaked figure emerging from the nearby tree line. As the figure neared, I felt an itching consume my entire body. I attempted to scratch, but to no avail. The itching then turned to a burning sensation. I dropped to my knees, gasping for air. Heat upon heat upon heat! I raised my hand to survey it...I was sure it must be on fire! I felt my skin bubble, melt, and begin to fall off! It had to be some kind of sensory illusion...THE PAIN!


	10. Chapter 9:The Bargain

Chapter 9: The Bargain

As I lay wrenched in pain, I took a glance upward to see who could be doing this to me. I observed a lithe, child-like figure walking towards me. I was aware that this was likely Jane, a powerful member of the Volturi. She was training her intense gaze upon me and I was paralyzed with pain and fear.

Methodically, she began to focus her gaze on the remaining members of my paltry coven. What a terrible misadventure this had all been. Trailing behind her, was the hulking Felix, who I had bested so recently. After being tortured by Jane's illusion, I was definitely not in the mood for a rematch. He grinned as he stepped over my twisted body. It was the first time I had been afraid in a long time.

After Jane would torment one of the twins or the newborns, Felix would easily dispatch of that tormented soul, snapping necks and tearing limbs in the process. Why was I being spared? Were they just waiting to kill me last?

After they had all been exterminated, the little Lilith walked over to me.

"On your knees!" she commanded.

I was really in no shape to disagree, so I did as I was told. I mean, Jane and Felix standing over me, I really didn't have choice.

"Ah, you are the one known as Jane, yes?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You have the look about you of an angel, and yet you torment me as if you were the devil himself. Were you ever a normal child? I myself cannot imagine such a thing." I said

"I understand your question, but I will not tell the tale today. Nothing should remind you of heaven or angels. Think only of hell, think only of the Volturi!" Jane said.

"Do you really think I can forget the masters when two of their most dangerous representatives are standing over me with my life in their hands." was my reply.

"Do not be so dismissive, we are not here to joke with you." Felix said

"I realize you are here to kill me once and for all. Go ahead! I have nothing more to lose! I have lost everything and everyone I have ever loved! Go ahead and kill me! I cried.

"Pitiful Sean, we tried to give you lessons in courtesy. For so long we have watched you and allowed you to build your empire. We as masters and you and all others as servants." she continued,"When you see the laws enforced, you think that we are cruel and evil. We enforce these laws more as a kind of love, like a parent spanking their child."

That was definitely not the kind of love I was looking for. I certainly didn't want to be spanked by the Volturi...

"Did you come here because I broke the covenant with the masters?" I said.

"There was never any real promise made. Sean, I'm sure you know that we have been tracking you since you left the mansion. We always knew that you were foolish enough to lead us directly to these slaughtered twins. The Volturi know the power of twins well, and I more than anyone."

"I believe the power and influence of the Volturi to be as much an illusion as the power you use to burn my eyes and body!" I shouted.

"The masters are giving you a choice, Sean. You can stay here and die by Felix's hand, or you can stand up on your own feet and come with us." Jane said.

"Why would I want to come with you?"

"The masters realize that you have a true weakness for women, but are impressed with your talent for empire-building, as well as your physical prowess. Think of this as an invitation to join our number."

Join up with the Volturi? Become one of them? It didn't sound so bad. Perhaps this was just a ruse to get me to Italy and put me on trial or something. In any case, it was an offer I couldn't refuse.


	11. Chapter 10: Felix Romances Jane

Chapter 10: Felix Romances Jane

Upon arriving at the Volturi's castle, to wait for my trial or whatever punishment I was to endure, I begin to hear the most salacious rumors that happened to be circulating within the castle. One of them goes something like this:

Felix stood in the doorway of the Volturi's library and watched Jane recline on a couch. The youthful vampire lay on her back, one arm thrown over her head while the other rested on her stomach. Her blonde hair lay fanned across her pillow, shining in the moonlight that entered the room through an open window. She was covered only by a simple tunic in deference to the unusually warm spring night in Volterra. He had stood in the doorway many times and watched her, each time wrenching himself away from the room.

Over time, and their many hunts together, Felix found himself drawn to Jane. She seemed so cruel at times, but sometimes he could see cracks in her armor that showed that there was a vulnerable woman inside. Her beauty had entranced him from the moment he saw her slight figure, with her slender legs and waist, her shining hair and the exotically beautiful face it framed. And her eyes, those entrancing crimson eyes.

Felix stealthily padded his way into the room. As he knelt by Jane's head, he knew what he was about to do could make her destroy him. He knew that she had a hard heart as a result of her torment so many years ago. He reached out carefully and stroked her hair. It was far softer even than it looked, making silk seem like coarse, unspun wool by comparison. She sighed softly and smiled as he ran his finger down the curve of her cheek. Looking one last time around the room, he bent over her and kissed her.

Jane was startled. Unable to speak as a result of Felix's kiss, her eyes widened as she realized what was being done to her. Felix caught her hands as she pushed at his chest and pinned her to the couch. He pulled his mouth from hers and kissed down the line of her jaw and then up to her ear. He ran his lips over the point of her ear, nipping gently at the tip

"Felix!" she whispered urgently, a confused smile crossing her face before he released one of her wrists and covered her mouth.

"Say nothing," he whispered harshly, using every bit of command and threat he had learned from all his years of battle. He became impassioned at the sight of her startled eyes and he let his hand slip from her mouth to cup her head. Her lips trembled as he drew her up and kissed her again. He heard her whimper softly, from fear or pleasure he could not tell, and did not care.

Her eyes stared at him as he pulled back and let her head fall to the couch. He let her other wrist fall above her head where she did not move it.

"What..." she began to whisper, only to be cut off by a rough look from Felix as he drew her body to his in a close embrace.

"Oh no,please, we shouldn't..." she whispered clenching her fists together.

Felix covered her mouth with his, muffling her protests as he kissed her once again.

Jane could not deny that she had also found Felix attractive, and she was enjoying the kisses that he lavished upon her, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt what was happening was terribly wrong. What if the masters knew that the two most powerful guards were falling in love? Would they even allow it? The possibility of losing Felix's love caused her to weep softly...

A surge of guilt swept through Felix's body. What had he done to upset her so? Admittedly, he did sneak up on her to kiss her, but he hadn't intended to upset her. He wished he was not ruled by his passions...

Felix kissed her face, tasting the venom of her tears. Her hands went to his shoulders as she raised up to look into his sanguine eyes.

"Jane, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes upon you."

"I have had thoughts about you for a long time, but I could never make them known until now..." she said as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about sneaking up on you the way I did. I was watching you resting in the moonlight, and I just couldn't control myself."

"Mmmmm, that's OK, maybe you can sneak up on me again sometime..."


	12. Chapter 11:Crimson Tears

Chapter 11: Crimson Tears

Jane sighed in pleasure as she slid into the large bathtub, feeling her skin tingle at the touch of the steaming water. She smiled as she splashed water over her body, relishing the feel of being clean for the first time in days.

There were several small clinks as she set pulled her hairpins free and set them on the tile floor next to the bath. She ran her hands through her hair and shook it out, letting the ends trail in the water. She grimaced as she combed out twigs and leaves, wincing as her comb caught in a particularly vicious tangle. Jane smiled in grim satisfaction as she finally freed her hair of knots and began to wash herself.

Many minutes later, she tucked her legs back against her chest as she watched the water swirl down the drain, carrying the dirt and soap with it. She looked outside the window, it was still raining and it did not appear to be night yet. The youthful vampire smiled and plugged the drain once the water had gone, turning the two large brass handles and leaning back as hot water sluiced into the tub.

She then stretched out and remembered the time she had spent with Felix on their most recent mission:

Aro had received word of a rogue newborn who had decimated a fishing village near the coast of the Tyrrhenian Sea. Not only was the newborn out of control, but the vampire was a child. The vampire who had created this _l'enfant terrible _was unknown, but one thing that was sure was that this child would be dead very soon.

They set off on horseback for the village of Fulcinea. When they arrived, they didn't have to look very long to find this destructive little beast.

He was sitting in the middle of the small village square. The boy appeared to be no more than four years of age. He had golden curls that fell just below his ears. He was holding the head of a recently eviscerated corpse.

"Are you my mommy?" The crazed child looked up at Jane with an evil gleam in his eye.

After a single glance at Felix, Jane concentrated her power upon the child...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boy howled.

Jane tried to conceal a grin as she watched the child writhe in pain. She didn't want Felix to think she was _too _sadistic.

Felix quickly dismounted, walked over, and twisted the kid's neck like he was opening a jar of peanut butter.

After burning the village, they rode out to the farthest point on a nearby peninsula. It was a fertile land, green from the many storms and warm temperatures of the sea.

Jane half-turned and smiled at Felix. He was standing a few feet away staring out to sea.

"Felix? Those clouds are coming towards us awfully fast..." Already she could feel the wind getting colder.

"You're right, if we ride hard we should be able to get back before the storm hits." Felix lifted Jane into her saddle.

Jane tried not to flush at the feel of his hands tight around her waist. She could climb into a saddle perfectly well. After all, she had been riding horses for hundreds of years. But she enjoyed letting Felix help her. She thanked him as she settled herself in the saddle.

Heavy drops of water began to splash off her cloak as Felix vaulted into the saddle and turned his horse back towards Volterra and the castle. Jane looked up and felt the rain falling harder.

Felix smiled faintly as he studied Jane's legs out of the corner of his eye. He knew she'd get embarrassed if she knew he was watching. Still... He shook his head and tapped his horse's flanks with his heels, watching as Jane did the same.

The storm had overtaken them a little more than halfway back. Rather than brave the fierce winds and lightning, they had taken shelter in a small cabin that hunters would use if they stayed out too late. The horses were stabled in the small lean-to next to the cabin. As Jane dried her hair, there was a fire going as Felix entered the cabin.

"Good thing we brought something to eat..." Felix grinned as he produced a wineskin,"I brought some leftovers."

They gorged themselves on the blood, which was even more delicious due to the fact that it had become warm from resting on the horse's flank.

As Felix made his way to the window to survey the storm, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jane looked, even if she was soaked from the rain.

Jane lay by the fire, her back towards Felix. He had given her a blanket that he had under his horse's saddle, settling on his dried out cloak for himself. She had slipped out of her clothing and was only wearing her chemise beneath the blanket. She snuck a look over her shoulder and saw Felix lying on his back, his hands behind his head and eyes closed. She had a sudden urge to go over to him and lie down with him. Flushing in the firelight, She gathered the blanket around her shoulders and walked over to him. She threw the blanket over him and snuggled up next to him.

Shaken from his reverie by her soft breathing, Felix lowered his mouth to hers in a hungry, demanding kiss. All Jane could do was focus on the soft, insistent kisses. She clung to him, until there were no more thoughts left in her mind. As she began to sob gently, Felix brushed her hair out of her face and began to dry her tears with warm kisses.

"Jane, why are you crying?"

"It's just all these feelings from the past." Felix didn't fully understand what she meant.

"All those years ago, when I was burned, it really scarred my soul, if I have one."

"Talk to me Jane, you can trust me."

"Can I trust you? I have trusted so few in my life..." Jane continued,"So often I feel trapped, trapped by my reputation and appearance. Even though they respect my power, I know I am still looked upon as a child by many. I thought I would never know love until I met you."

He traced the sides of her face with his fingers and kissed her ear and face until he came back to her lips.

"Sweet Jane, I can see the real you..."


	13. Chapter 12:Midnight Intruder

Chapter 12:Midnight Intruder

Midnight...The Witching Hour...Jane could hear the church bell tolling as she made her rounds in the castle. She was pretending to be patrolling the halls of the castle, but she had an ulterior motive, she was looking for Felix. After the numerous kisses and caresses she had shared with him in their last two encounters, she believed that after centuries of rage and hatred, she had found the special person to awaken love in her black heart.

_This is getting to be an obsession..._

She knew where he spent much of his time when he wasn't on some kind of mission. It was a room near the library where he had first kissed her. As she made her way closer to the room, she felt a twinge of anxiety creeping up on her. After being so confident in battle for so long, the feeling was so bizarre...and it _excited_ her.

"Is he there?" she thought, as she rushed to the room. She couldn't help herself, she was trembling with curiosity. Carefully, she stepped into the room. The room was painted black and red, and like its resident, was both terrifying and masculine.

The walls were painted a deep red, with a black border wrapping its way around the top of the room. Three scarlet rugs lay on the floor, one Tibetan, one Chinese, one Persian. A huge ebony bed with four thick, intricately carved posters was against one wall. The covers were red with gold embroidery, the sheets were dark red silk, so dark as to almost appear black. Red pillows leaned against the massive headboard, with thick gold tassels and fringe. A very fine French table with chairs upholstered in burgundy velvet sat in the middle of the room. The entire room was filled with filled with unique treasures: A large wood and brass chest, African ceremonial masks, and colorful pottery. She knew almost nothing of his background, but the contents of the room suggested exotic tastes and travels.

Just then, powerful hands seized her waist from behind. "What are you doing here?"

She instinctively spun around and locked eyes with Felix. His gaze was penetrating.

"Why are you snooping in my room?" he teased.

"Snooping?" she hissed, "You are the first man I have ever shared a kiss with in all my years, the only man who makes me feel anything else besides rage, and you accuse me of snooping?!". Her eyes were ablaze...

He ripped off his gloves. "Relax, I know you are pursuing me. I was looking for you as well."

She trembled. "I have never felt love or passion before. All these emotions are so new to me, so foreign. You are the only man I ever wanted to kiss. Something is happening to me, and it feels wonderful!"

He grinned. "Maybe your heart is not made of stone after all, but ladies should not admit to such feelings..."

"I am not a lady! I am a WARRIOR!"

Felix spun her back around and skimmed his hands over her arms and shoulders. He ran his hands across the front of her uniform and found the line of buttons that led down the middle. As the first one gave way, he glanced at her neck and then her face. Her lips parted and she sighed. He smiled and moved on to the next button.

Her readiness surprised him. He had half-expected her to pull away, considering the fire she showed just a moment ago. Maybe he _had_ awakened something deep inside her.

He eased the uniform off one shoulder exposing her alabaster skin. He pressed his mouth gently to her shoulder and neck as her breath stuttered.

Felix spun Jane around again to face her. She thought his eyes glittered like rubies.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "cruel...and bold."

"I know you have never felt true love before, I will teach you much about love in the days to come."

"You can teach me anything you want!"

Felix reached out and his fingers brushed by her throat. She gasped. He removed a hairpin from her hair, then another...He was taking her hair down. She was shaking.

He pulled the remaining hairpins out and put his massive hands into her hair, fanning it out over her shoulders.

"I want you to kiss me now!" she cried out.

He laughed,"The first thing I'm going to teach you is patience. The next thing is pleasure, shall we learn about that now?"

She stared at him. Dazed.

He grasped her tiny waist, pulled her closer and moved his mouth against her neck. Jane trembled violently. Electricity jumped neuron to neuron...

His mouth claimed hers, keeping her in place so she couldn't escape. She dug her short fingernails into his chest as she kissed him.

Her passion shocked him as she leaned into the kiss, taking control. The feel of her nails on his chest thrilled him and made him take things further. He captured her cheek with his palm, she sighed into his mouth, his lips sweeping over hers. He slid his hand around, stroking the nape of her neck, and deepening the kiss. He regained control as he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her even closer.

They now belonged to each other...


	14. Chapter 13:Crimson Rears

Chapter 13:Crimson Rears

Jane was taking a stroll through the castle and decided to head into the library. Maybe Felix would be there and lay a few more passionate kisses on her! To Jane's surprise, Aro was standing there looking grumpy. Uh-oh.

"Did you really think your dalliance with Felix would go unnoticed?"

"Well, um, uh, I..." was all Jane could manage.

"You know I forbade you to see him long ago! He is a rake, a heel, and a irrepressible flirt! I told you to stay away from him!"

"But we're in lurrrrrv!" Jane whined.

"I should exile you from the castle! You are too valuable to me, so I will punish you here and allow you to continue to live within these walls!"

Jane cringed at the idea of Aro's punishment. What could he have in mind?

"Come over to the couch! It's time to take your medicine!" Aro was seething with fury.

He led Jane over to an ornately carved 16th century couch and sat down.

"Over my knee, little missy!"

Jane whimpered and shook her head.

"On the count of three, or you're really going to regret it! One!...two!..."

"Ok, Ok." Jane relented.

"Bend over my knee!" Aro commanded.

Jane obeyed...

"Caius! Caius! Fetch me my paddle!"

Caius appeared from behind a bookcase with a cricket bat...

"Fer crissakes man! I'm not trying to kill her! She just needs to take her medicine!"

Caius returned with a ping pong paddle...

"That's more like it. Thank you, Caius."

Caius smirked...he couldn't wait to see that brat Jane get her butt beat!

"Caius, pull her cloak up a bit, so I can whack her fanny!"

Of course, Caius obeyed...

"I'm going to take it a little easy on you. You might even learn something! We're going to play a little trivia game. For every wrong answer, you get four licks. For every right answer, you just get one."

Jane din't think that sounded very fair...

"Let's begin!"

"In New Moon, who takes Bella to the hospital after she crashes the motorcycle?"

"Are these the movies or the books?

"Wrong answer!"

WHAP!

OOOFFF!

WHAP!

AHHHHHH!

Jane didn't realize Aro would hit so hard...He was a lot stronger than he looked!

WHAP!

EEEEEEE!

WHACK!

OOOOOOOOOO!

POP!

OUCHIES!

"Hey," Jane said, "that was five."

"I gave you one to grow on."

"I'm never gonna grow! I'm gonna look like this forever!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me young lady!"

"I'm not young, I'm like one thousand years old and stuff..."

"I'm warning you young lady!"

"OK! OK!"

"In Eclipse, who disposes of Bree Tanner?"

"Oooooh...my lover Felix! I told him to!"

"Clever girl!"

WHACK!

AAAAA!

Jane's butt was really starting to sting!

"Next question: In 'Twilight', what does Charlie say to Bella when she mentions seeing Edward?"

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Good answer! Kind of like you and Felix!"

"Well, FYI...I think I'm actually older than him, he just looks..."

WHACK! was the response.

"I warned you!"

Caius grinned as he watched Jane squirm in Aro's lap, in a futile effort to get away...

"Next question:during the credits of 'Breaking Dawn:Part One, what group is shown?"

"We are, duh! I really didn't like that movie as much as the others. It kind of sucked."

"Yeah, I know. A bit of a cash-in to break it into two movies...if you ask me."

"I did think it was funny when Jacob fell in love with that baby. I doubled over laughing!"

"Yeah, what's up with that whole imprinting deal? I guess it's like some love at first sight thing or something."

"Werewolves are so lame, I mean everybody knows vampires are way cooler."

"Duh."

"Enough of that! Back to the spanking!"

"Next question:What is the name of that dreary little town that Bella moved to?"

"Forks! Forks!"

"How dare you use the F-word in my presence!"

"Nooooooo...I didn't say the F-word, I said Forks, F-O-R-K-S"

"I don't believe you! Stop lying to me!"

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

At this point Jane grimaced. Her tail was on fire!

"Next question: In 'Eclipse', who gets killed first at the campsite?"

"I DON"T REMEMBER!...BOOHOO!"

Jane kicked and flailed her arms, but to no avail, Aro's grip was too strong.

WHACK!

AAAAAAAAA!

WHACK!

EEEEEEEEEE!

WHACK!

OOOOOOOOOO!

WHACK!

OHHHHHHHHH!

Caius doubled over laughing as he watched the show that Jane was putting on...

"One more question!"

Aro then noticed that the ping pong paddle had splintered during his furious attack on Jane's rump.

"Guess I'm going to have to go old school..."

Aro tossed the paddle aside and drew his fingers close together...

"Final question: In 'Twilight', who was the vampire that bites Bella?"

"I really only watch the movies that we're in..."

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ...WRONG ANSWER!"

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

The sound of Aro's hand against Jane's posterior was like boulders crashing together...

AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Caius fell on the floor laughing!

"Ok, enough. Come give Aro a hug..."

Jane got up, rubbed her sore bum, and gave Aro a big hug.

"I only did that because I love you. Do you understand?"

Jane sniffled and thought about kissing Felix some more...


	15. Chapter 14: Chelsea Pulls Marcus Closer

Chapter 14:Chelsea Pulls Marcus A Little Closer

Chelsea had long been using her powers to manipulate Marcus. One night the Volturi had an annual ball in the castle to celebrate their domination of the world. Chelsea decided to use her power to pull Marcus a bit closer emotionally and this is what happened:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next dance will be a waltz," the conductor announced. Little did the orchestra and conductor know they were on the menu for later that evening...

Marcus looked mopey as usual, but his feet were tapping in time to music from the past.

Chelsea decided it was time for Marcus to look a little less dour, so she used her powers to make him love her, if only for a little while.

"Chelsea, would you care to dance?" he had said.

She had looked up at him, her eyes wide and an almost comical expression of surprise on her pretty face.

"Who me?" she had said, the goblet of blood in her hand forgotten.

"Yes, you, Chelsea," he had said, his tone jovial. "The dance doesn't start for some minutes, would you mind if I sat?"

Chelsea had blinked rapidly and was surprised at his demeanor, indicating the seat next to her. "I would be honored, Master."

Even though she was manipulating him, it was still surprising to see him looking cheerful.

"Please, none of that 'Master' anymore." he had said as he sat next to her.

"But, my Master-"

"Ah, ah, ah," he had chided, his finger pressing her lips. "None of that anymore, agreed?"

"Oh, well, yes, my-. Yes-?" she trailed off, wondering what to say.

Marcus smiled and stood, taking her hand in his. "Call me Marcus," he said as they stepped towards the dance floor. For a moment the ballroom seemed to fade and darken, it felt like they were the only two people there.

"Just follow my lead," he said. They stepped out into the center of the dance floor as the orchestra began to prepare for the waltz.

"Marcus, there you are," Jane called out. "I simply demand that you dance with me now. You have gone far too long without a dance, widower or not-. Oh, Chelsea," she said the word with all the disdain someone would say 'whore', "seems to have decided to dance with you."

Chelsea flinched at Jane's tone and fumed at Jane. "Well? Go away, you impudent little thing." Chelsea had snapped, her words slicing into Jane like poisoned whips. Jane was burning with anger when Marcus rebuked her advances. "Jane," he said, "I'm not terribly interested in dancing with you, I'm sure you can find another partner. If you'll excuse me-" he moved with Chelsea off towards the orchestra, leaving a scowling Jane standing alone.

"I'm sorry, my-, Marcus. I'll go back to my room now, I want to read some fanfiction anyway," Chelsea said quietly.

"Nonsense!" he answered, lifting her downcast face with his finger. "I was dearly hoping for a dance with you. Please don't disappoint me."

"But, your wife-. You haven't danced with anyone since she-."

"Well then, it's time I finally danced with someone, isn't it? Besides, Jane was right about one thing, its been far too long since I danced."

"Are you sure? I really do need to-" She was interrupted by the conductor tapping his baton on his music stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our waltz will begin. And now, 'The Blue Danube'," he said then turned to the orchestra. She understood his pain, after what had happened to his wife. "One, and two, and one, two, three-."

Marcus smiled and took Chelsea's hand and began to dance, whispering the steps quietly to her so she could follow.

"And step, step, step," he extended his arm and let her spin, her cloak billowing out to the side. He smiled as she twirled back towards him, facing away with his hand resting on her hip and her hand placed lightly above it. He held her other hand out to his right as they- "Step, step, twirl-"

She spun away from him and then back, this time facing him. "Tricky part now," he whispered as his hand found the small of her back. "Now we, sweep-"

Chelsea gasped as Marcus bobbed and took a long step. She followed along, smiling brightly as they swept along the outside of the dance floor. The bright lights of the ballroom blurred as they dipped and spun along, the other couples gradually falling away till only they remained.

"Last part-" Marcus said as they spun back towards the middle of the floor, oblivious to anything besides each other. They stepped apart, their arms extended towards each other and their hands lightly holding.

Chelsea held her cloak in one hand as stepped towards and around Marcus while he did the same to her. They stepped like this, their eyes still on each other, to the music until they both spun once and faced each other again.

"You know this dance," Marcus said teasingly as they clasped hands again and moved together.

"But I don't, really!" Chelsea started before she saw the look in his crimson eyes. His hand was cold and firm against her back as they spun one last time around the dance floor. She lost herself quite willingly in his eyes as his hand held hers and he spun her out and then tugged her back in. She gasped as he turned so that she fell past him and into his arm, leaving her looking up at him with one foot poised off the floor and him leaning over her.

"Not so bad, was it?" he grinned as the music faded. She smiled back at him as he leaned forward, his lips close to hers-

He straightened up suddenly as the ballroom erupted in applause. Chelsea smiled shyly as she looked around and saw the gathered Volturi clapping and smiling. Even the conductor was clapping furiously.

She managed to gather her wits about her as she took her cloak in her left hand and curtsied while Marcus bowed, their hands still clasped. They bowed and curtsied several times around the room, Chelsea feeling butterflies rise into her throat as she saw the eyes on them.

"For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you were wonderful," Marcus said as he straightened from his last bow. "For someone who knows how to dance you were wonderful," he said as he hugged her close. For a seemingly endless moment they looked into each other's eyes. Chelsea's breath caught in her chest as he leaned forward, his lips brushing hers, until at the last moment he settled for a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Marcus then escorted her outside to the garden, picking a dried rose from a thorny bush. Faded and dry, the flower still exuded its soft, delicate scent despite the fading effects of time. Chelsea felt venomous tears welling up in her eyes as she gently stroked the scarlet flower with a trembling fingertip.

The moon shone brightly down on the small garden next to the castle. From inside the ballroom music could still be heard along with snatches of conversation drifting on the night air. Marcus and Chelsea waltzed through the garden, uncontrollable grins on their faces as they spun each other to the faint music of the orchestra.

Chelsea laughed in delight as Marcus lifted her by her waist and spun her around him before pulling her close and kissing her. Her laughter faded as she murmured in pleasure and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his power beneath the fabric of his clothing.

Lips still pressed together, they sat heavily on a stone bench near a profusion of orchids. Chelsea closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, the heady perfume of the flowers making her head spin. She opened her eyes as Marcus reached down and plucked a single scarlet blossom from the garden. She watched with wide eyes as he tucked it in her hair just over her ear and leaned forward to kiss her again...

Chelsea blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. Despite her efforts, a single crimson tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto the flower, soaking into the faded stem. Chelsea jerked her head up,smiled, and wiped her eyes with her cloak. She released Marcus from the extra emotional hold and headed back to the ballroom. As she turned for one last glance, Marcus was again sulking, head down, remembering his long lost wife. It would be a special memory for her, and she hoped it might for him as well...


	16. Chapter 15:Jane Likes It Rough

Chapter 15: Jane Likes It Rough

As Jane walked through the halls of the Volturi's darkened shrine, strong hands gripped her from behind.

It was Demetri...

Demetri pushed Jane onto the cold floor of the castle, binding her delicate wrists with his strong hands. He bent down and pressed his knee into the small of her back. Jane kicked and screamed, but discovered that this was a bad move, as it only made Demetri push harder.

"Damn you!" she growled.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me earlier, you must be losing your edge." he laughed.

"OK! OK! you win! Now let me up!"

Jane wondered what Demetri could possibly be up to. Why would he attack her like this? Surely he had some motive!

Demetri hoisted Jane, her wrists still bound tightly in his grip. He pulled her close to his body, using his free hand to pull her chin up, exposing her alabaster neck.

"What are you doing!" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. In truth, her voice was not the only thing trembling.

He smiled, biting his lip, "Just seeing what all the talk is about..."

"What!"

"Felix has been telling all of us about how you've been ravishing him lately, ripping his clothes off and all that rot."

Jane frowned, "We just hugged and kissed a little, that's all."

"Felix said that you got pretty wet that night in the cabin,and then he warmed you up a bit."

"He's incorrigible!" Jane fumed.

Demetri grabbed Jane and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She bounced with each step as he headed up the stairs.

"Ooof! Ooof! Ooof!"

She beat his back with her tiny fists, but to no avail, he was much stronger than she was.

"Stop that you brat!" he ordered. "Now where's your bedroom?"

"I'm not telling!"

"We can do this in the hall, or we can have some privacy, which would you prefer?"

"Ok! First door on the left..."

When they got to her room, he threw her on the bed and pinned her shoulders down.

Part of her wanted him to shower her with kisses, the other part wanted to set him on fire and throw him out the window.

"Jane, you once loved me, I'm sure of it. Do you still have feelings for me, my darling?" He asked her with such warmth she could barely resist. He pulled the hair from her face with such tenderness, it made her heart ache.

Aggressive one minute, romantic the next, why did vampires have to be so goddamn melancholy?

"That's all right," he said. "I plan to make you remember your feelings."

Mmmmm. He was doing something delicious to her mouth. His kiss was demanding. He rocked his body against hers, his tongue reaching into her mouth like he just couldn't get close enough to her. When he stopped it left her panting and gasping for air.

He stared down at her, his eyes blood red. When he looked at her like this, she felt an overwhelming sensation that Demetri really knew her.

He knew her and yet he came for her anyway.

He placed slow, gentle kisses from her chin, down her neck, stopping in the front of her throat to nibble gently. She may have stopped breathing, because she could no longer feel anything but his sweet caresses. A fever burned, starting in her stomach then spreading throughout her body...

Demetri shifted, and found the perfect spot on her neck that would send her into oblivion...

"Demetri!" she begged.

"Not yet." His kisses moved up the side of her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I want to play first."

He moved his hand down her spine towards the small of her back. Jane moaned.

Suddenly his lips were against her ear, kissing as he whispered, "Do you love me, Jane?"

"I don't know."

When he lowered his mouth to her neck she didn't stop him. His teeth scraped lightly against her skin sending sparks down to her toes. He kissed his way to her collarbone, grazing sharply. She almost flew out of her skin!

Her free hand grabbed onto his head, threading through his hair, holding him tight while she writhed beneath him.

"Do you love me, Jane?"

"Oh yes Demetri! I do! You're much better than Felix!"


	17. Chapter 16:Bathtime Confessions

Chapter 16: Bathtime Confessions

Demetri entered Jane's bath-chamber with his back to her to afford her a modicum of privacy.

"I want to talk about the other night..."

"What's there to talk about? We just kissed a little."

"Jane, it is well known by everyone in the castle that you are a make-out freak!"

"How dare you!"

"Hear me out, I've fallen for your feminine charms and I want us to be together...forever."

He swore he could hear each drop of water as it glided down her body.

Standing in front of the tub, his jaw clenched so hard that it hurt, keeping his back to Jane. He fought a desperate battle to ignore the liquid, sensual sounds just a few paces behind him.

Pleasure...

The word made his entire body go taut with strain. Demetri realized how much Jane must have been lavishing in the warm liquid before he burst in upon her. The chamber now felt much too hot.

Sultry...

Confining...

Every splash of warm water caressing her naked skin made his heart beat harder. Each barely audible sigh that escaped her lips made his venom pound through his veins. He could not even draw a complete breath, longed to pace, but that would mean turning around and seeing what he was hearing.

He took a goblet of blood he had been nursing and gulped it greedily. Slurping down the crimson fluid, he resisted the urge to steal a glance over his shoulder.

"Could you...possibly hand me something to...to dry off with? Please?"

His heart thudded. Her tremulous voice revealed that she was just as affected as he was by the heat sizzling through the room.

His gaze slid to the stack of towels on the table to his left. He wished fervently that she had thought of this before getting into the tub.

"Of course."

He tried to say it casually, to act as if he had lovely women bathing within five paces of him every day.

Setting his goblet aside, he picked up some of the terry cloth towels and moved as close to her as he dared, keeping his gaze averted. He placed them on the floor within her reach.

But he did not move away.

He heard her breath catch. For an instant, just one instant, he lingered there.

Wishing...wanting...

Then he forced himself to reclaim his place in front of the door.

Water sloshed over the edge of the tub. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are welcome."

The wish became a prayer a moment later as he heard her stand. He had to shut his eyes to banish the image painted by the sounds: water dripping off her body. The little rush of breath between her teeth as the air touched her wet skin.

He imagined her smooth, marble skin as she eased out of the tub...

Next he heard the pit-pat of her feet as she stepped from the tub, the quiet rustling of the towel as she rubbed the soft cloth over her smooth body.

Then silence.

Every muscle in his body tightened. He remained still, not trusting himself to move. Knowing that if he so much as dared draw breath, he would have her in his arms before either of them could say a word.

He blinked once, slowly. Waited.

"Demetri?" she whispered tentatively.

"What?" His voice sounded rough and hollow.

She hesitated a moment. "What should I wear?"

The chamber seemed to grow smaller and even hotter around him.

"Well, you usually wear a uniform and a cloak. I really haven't seen you in much else."

His imagination was providing a complete, vivid picture.

"I... I feel much better now after my bath." she said. "Thank you for keeping your back turned. It was very kind. And thank you for being so... so chivalrous."

He would have laughed if he could breathe deeply enough. He did keep his back turned, but chivalry, with its ideas of courtly love were definitely _not_ on his mind.

"You are welcome, Jane. Are you ready for..." As he turned to face her at last, the question died on his lips.

As he turned to face her, he saw she was wearing only the towel.

He felt every drop of venom in his veins surge through his body like a flood of fire.

The thought of her pale perfection hidden from him by only that soft towel...

He forced his gaze back to her face, could not make himself look away fast enough to conceal his feelings. She saw it all in his eyes. How powerfully she affected him.

How much he wanted to make her his own. He was in love with her.

Demetri bent forward and kissed her...

One of her hands came up to rest in the center of his chest, over his heart, and he flinched.

He thought for an instant that she might push him away. Instead, she made a low sound of need. Of wanting. She kept her mouth molded to his. Then then she slid her palm up over his chest to the nape of his neck.

He was undone by her touch. Lost in her silky heat and delicious sighs. Cupping her face, he deepened the kiss, reason gone, sanity slipping. All he knew was that he needed her, wanted her. _Loved her__._

Driven by the deafening, pounding demand of his heart, he lifted his mouth from hers to nip a hungry path along her jaw, her throat. Glancing down, he caught a breathtaking view of her ivory skin.

He went still, stared in awe at the sheer perfection of her, exhaled a harsh gasp of air. Her skin was so satiny pale against his palm; her voice so soft as she inhaled a small cry of pleasure, of discovery.

Of longing.


	18. Chapter 17:Back In Felix's Arms

Chapter 17:Back In Felix's Arms

Felix found a lightly scented invitation outside the room where he spent much of his spare time:

_Meet me at the cabin_

_-J_

It was not long before he had arrived at the cabin that he discovered Jane waiting for him. Her plan was to recreate the magical evening they had shared together on that dark and stormy night...

She looked sad, as she only felt comfortable expressing her own vulnerability around him. She was once again tortured by the thoughts of her mother's execution.

He approached her, sighed and held her close, feeling her trembling through the uniform. Something inside him unfurled. It was something he'd never felt before: part protectiveness and part desire. He wanted to shelter her. He also wanted to join his blackened heart with hers. As he held her, the two urges merged into something unique and strangely powerful.

_So this is what it feels like to love a woman._

He turned his back to allow her to change into her nightgown,one of the silk shifts Aro had given her. Kneeling at her feet, Felix enclosed her hands in his, rubbing her palms with his thumbs.

She still gazed at nothing, lost in her melancholy. He felt so helpless, so useless, so terrified to see her this way.

"I don't know what to do, what to say to ease your sadness," he whispered hoarsely.

She bit her lip; venom trickling from the wound. He kneeled, lowering his head to her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, no, don't be sad. I can't stand to see you this way."

He felt her fingers in his hair and felt a flutter of optimism. She wasn't completely closed off from him; he _was _doing some good.

He raised his head and found her looking at him. Forcing a smile, he reached up and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes.

His gaze followed the curve of her throat to the neck at its base...

"Felix...I...I.." was all she managed, her voice rusty.

Felix got up and spread his cloak upon the floor

"Lie down."

Jane lay on Felix's cloak and he laid her own cloak on top of her, warming her.

She looked at him, but he avoided her gaze.

Bending down, he softly pressed his lips to one side of her ivory throat. He felt her throat move as she swallowed. The sensation was unexpectedly erotic; he felt a heaviness in his body as he kissed her.

He kissed her throat again and again, all over, whisper-soft kisses, his lips barely grazing the creamy flesh. Taking her head gently between his hands and tilting it, he touched his lips to the underside of her jaw, which was indescribably, unbearably soft; and then to the edge of the jaw itself, bestowing a path of soft kisses along the graceful curve of bone beneath smooth-stretched skin. When his mouth passed lightly over her ear, she took in a startled little breath. Closing his lips over her delicate earlobe, he touched his tongue to it, and heard her sigh.

He tangled his hands in her hair. Hers skimmed upward from his elbows, braced on either side of her, to his shoulders, which she gripped ever more tightly in response to his gentle attentions.

Instinct had taken over; his analytical mind had shut down. He'd never felt so unencumbered, so free of restraint, so driven. The sensations that consumed him, his entire body—his very soul—felt as if it were on the verge of crisis of—what? Not pleasure, more than pleasure.

_Rapture. _

He vibrated with a power and energy that went beyond lust, that promised limitless possibilities.

He pressed his lips to Jane's eyebrows, and then to the tip of her nose, pale and shiny. His mouth hovered over hers now, and for the first time, he looked her directly in the eyes. Her pupils were enormous crimson pools encircled with flecks of obsidian.

She met his gaze unwaveringly, but with a sharp little glimmer of wonder, a spark that shot between them like lightning. He felt the same wonder, the same ecstatic incredulity. They smiled into each other's eyes, two beings with the same thought, the same desire, the same driving need; Felix had never experienced such intimacy with anyone.

He looked at her lips, his own lips tingled with the need to touch them. The prospect of kissing her again, after all this time, imagining it, craving it, filled him with a drunken excitement that made his senses whirl. She watched him intently, her breath coming faster, as he lowered his mouth on hers. The moment before contact, she closed her eyes, and so did he.

Her lips were warm satin beneath his. He kissed her lightly at first, barely brushing her lips with his, reveling in her soft sighs of capitulation and pleasure, wordless promises of things to come. Her hands roamed over his shoulders through his uniform, meeting behind his neck to bring him closer. He deepened the kiss, devouring her mouth, greedy for that which he'd imagined so vividly and waited for so long. Flicking his tongue across her lips, he darted it between them until it found her own.

She gasped. He opened his eyes and saw her bewildered expression.

No kisses from Demetri could match the intensity of Felix's love. Every time she kissed him she felt she was learning something new. Despite her cruelty and age, there was still an innocent place in her heart. A place that yearned to be taught...

He kissed her again, at first chastely, murmuring reassurances, then lightly stroking the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue. She quivered. "Let me in," he breathed. Another light caress of the tongue, and another... Her lips parted tremulously, and his tongue slipped between them...

_Yes_... She held him by the back of the head as she explored this new pleasure. A hum of satisfaction coursed through him.

He nestled against her, cuddling her with the powerful bands of muscle that lay within his arms.

Breaking the kiss, he shifted his weight and moved down, lowering his mouth to her collarbone. He touched it with his lips, and she shivered. Easing aside the silk, he trailed kisses along the delicate ridge, and back again. He lay next to her and kissed a slow path, breathing in the sweetness of her skin.

She felt the softness of his hair between her fingers, felt his breath through the thin silk covering her.

Her melancholy, so bleak and suffocating, had evaporated almost completely, like nighttime fog burned off by the hot morning sun.

For a timeless, dreamy interlude, they lay together like that, Felix kissing while she spiraled slowly upward, into a state of breathlessness. She felt little pulses of pleasure moving through her body. She writhed as his mouth worked its dark sorcery.

_Oh, God, _she thought, _I'm going to go mad from pleasure._

"Felix... Felix..."

He raised his head and met her gaze. His eyes glittered with the same hunger she'd seen one time before, that night in this very cabin...

Felix ripped off the top of his uniform...

_God, he's magnificent! _She sat up, staring openly as he kneeled before her, gathering her shift in his clutched hands. From wide, sinuous shoulders, his massive torso was carved in a graceful contour, sloping dramatically toward powerful hips. He was the epitome of masculine strength and beauty.

For a few hushed moments, they just looked at each other...

Felix's taught body vibrated with immense strength held in reserve. His arms and legs, banded with muscle, were breathtaking.

Felix reached out almost tentatively and trailed his fingertips over her face...

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "I can't believe how beautiful you are."

"So are you."


	19. Chapter 18:Forbidden Hunger

Chapter 18:Forbidden Hunger

Once again, your humble narrator, cannot contain my bloodlust any longer. I had been summoned to the Volturi's castle by the harlot "Jane" and her sometime lover, the brutish Felix. Since my arrival at the castle, I witnessed Jane partake in a nearly infinite variety of trysts and liaisons. My opinion of the Volturi is that they are little more than a coven of antique libertines that rule simply because they have been able to seek out the best and brightest over the millennia. In their abode, it is well-known that feeding on the local populace is strictly forbidden. Since I hold the Volturi in such low regard, I thought that I should escape my velvet prison and seek out some of the local Tuscan delights:

The castle was easy enough to escape from, I practically walked right out. I had been gradually watching my eyes deteriorate into obsidian pools and if I did not feed soon, I might quite possibly go mad. As I stalked the streets of Volterra, I heard the old cathedral bell signal that it was now two in the morning. Ah two! What a wonderful number! All of the good people are asleep and dreaming! All the better chance for me to eviscerate a lovely lass...I do relish the chance to puncture the soft skin of a sleeping lady's neck

And so I make my way through the town...and what's this? Ah yes, the scent I've been looking for...I can practically hear the warm fluid coursing through her carotid artery begging me to indulge. Faint candlelight illuminates the room where my quarry rests...

A distant rumble of thunder and a brief flash of lightning betrayed my presence as I bounded the wall protecting the house and ascended to the balcony on the second floor. I surveyed the room through the window...What did I see?

In an ancient country, in an ancient town, in an ancient house, there lay a young woman of most exquisite beauty. She lay in a room so twee and girlish that it might induce nausea in more sensitive persons. The dominant color in the room was unfortunately pink. A collection of garish stuffed animals lay about the room, including a giraffe, bears of varying sizes, and a panda. The walls were slathered with small cutout pictures of various cinema idols, as well as larger posters of well-scrubbed, nonthreatening adolescent males. Apparently these young men produced what passed for "music" in this era. Poor humans! I weep for their future!

My earlier assumption was that I would be feasting upon a woman this evening. But appearances now led me to believe that she was not a woman, not quite a child, but some kind of woman-child trapped between two worlds. Enough of this talk! She will serve my purposes as well as any...

The lovely creature appeared to be tortured by phantasms...I watched her toss and turn, fascinated with the idea of what her dreams might be. Her dark hair, once held in a tight braid, had loosened and was now cascading over her lace pillows and obscuring the embroidered strawberries beneath...

The distant thunder had turned into a torrent that was assaulting the windows outside. That is when my young victim was disturbed from her slumber...A quiet, simpering cry of "Who's there" was all that escaped her lips. A phrase I had heard all too many times in my years of hunting humans...

I edged closer to the bed quite sure that she could not make out my visage in the darkness of the room. Lightning struck again, illuminating my presence to the girl. She viewed my silhouette against the window with both terror and disbelief. She gripped the bedding tightly, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

I watched as she attempted to scoot to safety...I was now half-on, half-off the bed of my prey. I twined my hand around her silken hair and placed my hand over her mouth, dragging her ever closer to her doom. It had the effect of revealing her shoulder and neck, now opalescent in the dim light...

I drew back my lips and firmly bit into her neck...her life drifting away as my eyes now became bright red. The hunt had been successful! But will I be discovered?


	20. Chapter 19:Seduced By Heidi

Chapter 19: Seduced By Heidi

As I returned from my illicit meal, I thought I had gone unnoticed. I soon found out I was wrong. As I attempted to sneak back into the room where I had been staying, I found the room occupied by a presence. What a wondrous female stood in my room! I had not seen her wandering around the castle, or else I would have surely noticed her. Tall, statuesque, with mahogany hair. I wasn't even sure that she was a vampire at first, due to her unusual eye color, but I knew when I got a whiff of her scent, that she was definitely not human. She smelled of spring flowers, warm sun, and carefree days. The kind of woman a man might follow to the ends of the Earth.

"Aro sent me to watch over you," she said."You've caused quite a bit of trouble and we can't have that, now can we?"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I was completely mesmerized by the creature that now pressed upon my chest. Her fingers began to caress the material on my shirt, her head bent close to my neck, her hair tickling my chin. My hand moved over hers, catching her fingers, pulling her close to me, so that she might never get away.

I realized that she had been sent merely to keep me under the thumb of the Volturi, but I didn't care, I must have her!

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips moved across mine, tentative at first, like the brush of a butterfly's wing. Her hand was still on my chest, flat and holding me at bay. I moved my hands behind her back and pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes and she kissed me back. Her hands moved toward my shoulders. Her fingers twirled through my hair...Her kiss was strong and confident. She knew she possessed me.

My arm slid under Heidi's legs. I pulled her into my arms and carried her back to the couch. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my mouth tighter against her own.

My fingers stroked her back, comforting and reassuring. She laid her hands on my chest and I felt my muscles tighten.

I breathed into her ear, soft and warm. A shiver danced down her spine and my tongue darted out and flicked against her skin.

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. My tongue trailed lower, down the column of her throat to the base.

She inhaled through her nose and tightened her grip on my shirt as if I might at any moment change my mind and try to pull away.

I murmured words against her skin, familiar but foreign...French.

Her core tightened, and she wiggled on my lap.

"More," she whispered, not caring what I said, just wanting to hear my voice again. "Tell me more."

I murmured again, this time louder and more clear.

I tucked a length of her hair behind her ear and nibbled on her lobe. New sensations shot through her. Her back arched, and her legs curled toward her chest.

She grabbed at my shirt, finding the buttons and slipping each through its opening. She needed to touch my skin, to feel me, to taste me as I was tasting her.

My shirt open, she jerked it down my shoulders. My mouth on hers, I finished what she had started, ripping it off my body...

My hands ran up her sides, caressing her gently. She wiggled again, willing me to unsnap the back closure and free her from the constraints of her clothing.

Her hands roamed over my chest. My skin was smooth and the muscles beneath it hard. She ran her fingers down my abs, admiring each ridge of muscle.

My hand caressed her back. Now excited, she pulled my face down to hers and traced my ear with her tongue.

My body tightened once again as she shifted so that she straddled me and looked into my blazing eyes.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Then I pulled her mouth back to mine. My kiss was harder this time, filled with passion and intent. My fingers pressed against her scalp, holding her face in place.

Not that she wanted to move, unless it was to get closer still. She opened her mouth to my tongue and clasped her hands around my neck.

I slid her to the side so she fell onto the cushion beside them. My arm still holding her against me.

She lay on the couch, excitement building within her. I was on top of her now, staring down at her.

She traced the outline of my chest, marveling at the hidden strength within.

I lowered my face to her neck and nibbled on her skin. The sensation was slight but shocking, and her entire body reacted, bucking until tremors shot through her.

I grasped her tightly, and held her in the warm comfort of my arms...


	21. Chapter 20:Candle Of Desire

Chapter 20: Candle Of Desire

Jane was resting comfortably in the room she called her own, thumbing through a few old books while occasionally shaking with rage as she recalled the trauma she was once forced to endure. Only when she was alone would she allow the tears to flow. Any sign of weakness, and the others might begin to lose respect for her. Not to mention falling out of favor with Aro, which she worried might happen, since she was so prized for her ferocity.

As her mind began to twist and turn as it often did, she was brought out of her melancholy by a rustle at her door. Curious, she advanced toward the heavy oaken barrier to see what the noise was. Someone had slipped a piece of aged parchment under the door. It was bound with thread and had a wax seal to seal the letter. She spied the seal: "D for Demetri, wonder what he's up to?"

It had been quite some time since Demetri lavished his caresses upon her, but with a mere thought, she once again felt his fingertips tracing over her neck and collarbone. How could she forget such sensations!

She opened the letter slowly, her melancholy long since passed, chased away by the butterflies that were now troubling her. She began to read and saw that he had written her a poem:

Candle

The candle's flame was steady and bright

across the table, his face in the light…

She was curious about

what she'd been thinking

in the moments just before now;

because now the thoughts within her mind

were more compelling somehow -

more powerful, strong and sound

as if time had been rewound

to those days when love and desire was new

He was starting to find her again,

the place inside her

where you can feel the feeling begin:

a warmth in the chest, a catch in the throat

that soon is beginning to float

to the rest of the spirit

where you know the glow

will brighten with the energy flow.

And, she knows the touch

that she wants so much

is just a moment away.

As she looks at his lips, his chin

she can feel the softening begin

those roles and responsibilities

that got you through the day

you feel slowly begin to melt away

as internally you start to relax

like the softening of a candle's wax

The flame that once flickered

has now taken hold,

stronger and steady its warm golden glow

creates a path to a gate that you know

only my energy and being can mold.

As the feelings well up and flow

from the depths of your soul

where surely you will know,

tides and currents of warmth and gold -

streams of life and power

fill all the spaces within her

with irresistible force

a positively addicting pleasure

with its message of desire.

A message you welcome and celebrate

as all your thoughts conspire

to take you, remake you

out of the image of that painful past

and you go down willingly into your future

at last.

"Oh Christ, he's writing me love poetry now," Jane thought to herself. "It's not half bad really, and it is just for me. I'm going to have to see what he's up to..."

Jane crept up the stairs to Demetri's room to see if he was there...The door was slightly ajar and the light of a candle illuminated the darkness within.

"How melodramatic!" she scoffed.

"Seduction is great theater and we are but the players." said Demetri as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Maybe you're a player and I'm just your bored audience." was Jane's retort.

She stared into his eyes as he remained silent. As she looked up at him she saw that a flame had begun to glow in his eyes. Jane drew a sharp breath as the vampire's hands gripped her shoulders and he drew her against him. The crimson eyes burned down into hers with such fierceness that she began to tremble. Her lips parted in a sigh as she waited for the inevitable kiss. She felt that now she was truly his prisoner, her fate resting in the firm hands which held her so securely. Here in the darkness she was aware of tension in him, a throbbing awareness of her as a desirable woman, and she waited in breathless silence for what must be.

"How glorious your hair is,' he said, moving his lips caressingly over her brow so that his breath sent little shivers running through her. "It bewitched me from the start. I have longed to touch your tresses like this, to feel the silken softness beneath my fingers. You are so beautiful, Jane. It's a pity such beauty should hide within a heart of stone. Yet I believe there is passion in you. Maybe I'll bring the hidden fire in your heart to life? Perhaps teach you the pleasures of womanhood?"

Her body was rigid, her face cold and white as Demetri's lips moved lingeringly down her slender throat, trailing a flickering ribbon of fire over her cool skin. She moaned softly, clenching her hands so tightly that her nails brought venom to the surface of her flesh as she willed herself to resist. Her limbs had turned to fiery liquid,making her want to press her body close to the vampire who was tormenting her.

She began to writhe restlessly beneath his demanding caresses, no longer able to control her actions. There was a growing demand in her for the complete mastery of his body, as her own cried out to him. A sigh escaped her trembling lips as he bent to kiss her once more, and she felt her mouth reaching eagerly, greedily for his and her nails dug deep into her palms to stop her crying out his name.

"Ah...do not...I cannot bear it..."

"Spare me a little tenderness, Jane. I know it's in there somewhere..."

Demetri lavished Jane with kisses once again as he extinguished the flame between his thumb and forefinger...

"I cannot!" Jane said as she tore away from Demetri,"I love Felix and you are just a distraction!"

Demetri grasped her roughly, twisting her arm..."I declare you shall be mine!"

Jane responded by setting his senses ablaze, sending him helplessly to the floor in pain and terror.

"Don't you ever forget who or what I am!" Jane screeched as she strode out the door.


	22. Chapter 21:Truth or Dare

Chapter 21: Truth Or Dare

After much flirting and wooing, Jane and Demetri had settled into something which appeared to be a budding relationship; a little more than friends, but definitely not lovers. The thoughts of her tryst with boring old Felix were little more than dull memories in the back of her sadistic little mind.

Demetri and Jane were sitting by a fire, playing cards, chatting, and generally enjoying each others company. Embraced by the warmth of the fire, Jane undid her cloak and tossed it off her shoulders. In a ballet of naive exhibitionism, she arched her back and lowered her arms to allow the cloak to fall - it didn't, compliments of static - and required the alternate raising and lowering of her lovely shoulders to loosen its hold. The garment eventually slipped between her and her chair. When she reached back to retrieve it, Demetri couldn't help but gaze a little bit too long at her pulchritude .

"Demetri, it's your turn...and stop staring at me!"

Demetri lied:"I wasn't staring. Grinning or smirking maybe, but definitely not staring!"

"I'll take three," Jane said, and added, "Damn," as she tossed three unrelated cards to the center of the table.

"None for me," Demetri said, and he moved his cards closer to his chest and passed the top three cards from the deck to Jane

After arranging the cards in her hand, she said, "Not a bad draw, even if I do say so myself," and put down three jacks.

Demetri said,"This game is becoming a bit boring. How about we spice things up a little?"

"What on earth could you possibly mean?" Jane said.

"I insist on a wager. Whoever is the loser, has to complete a task that is chosen by the winner. An old fashioned game of truth or dare..."

Jane scoffed, "Hah! You think you can beat me at cards? This is the most foolish wager I've ever heard of!"

At that moment, Demetri became enraged with Jane's insolence and stood up to give her a piece of his mind. Unfortunately for Demetri, He stumbled over an ottoman that was directly behind him. Crashing to the ground, he fell flat, his head crashing into the floor...

"Ooof! I don't feel much like playing cards anymore." Demetri mumbled.

"Ah-ha! I guess you forfeit! You are now under my control!"

Demetri's mind reeled with the sadistic thoughts that must be running through Jane's head!

"Turn your head for a moment and then when I tell you, turn back around."

Demetri turned his head, feeling a bit queasy as he pondered what tortures Jane must have in store for him.

"Ok, you can turn back around now!" Jane said.

Demetri turned back around to face Jane. He was on the verge of becoming ill. He prepared for the worst...

"I have hidden somewhere on my person a pink ribbon. It is your job to find it. I will not think very much of you if you do not!"

Demetri breathed a sigh of relief. At least things were about to get interesting...

Demetri unzipped Jane's boots one by one. He put his finger inside and felt around where the leather was tight against her flesh. He dug around in the back of each boot almost to the bottom of her foot. Jane bit her lip in an attempt to keep from falling over with laughter. He then moved his fingers over the top of her foot down to her toes. Feeling in between each toe, Demetri came up empty-handed.

Demetri felt up one leg and then the other, he did not notice any place where there might be a ribbon. Moving behind her, He thrust his hands into her pockets as deep as he could...but still no ribbon.

He was running out of places to find a ribbon. He stuck his hand down the neck of her bodice and felt under her left arm. The tickling caused Jane to spasm, and erupt with peals of laughter. Demetri stuck his hand under her right arm and Jane arched her back and began her incessant giggling once again. Demetri sighed. He had finally found the ribbon:

"I feel the ribbon!"

"Demetri, why are your hands trembling so much?"

"At the pleasure of finally finding the ribbon..."

"Liar." Jane smirked.

"You fulfilled the task, now you will receive your reward." she grinned.

Jane purred, "Oh, Demetri," and arched into his body. Their lips moved closer and touched. His tongue reached out and her teeth parted for its entry. Her hands moved around his neck and she stroked her fingers through his thick hair. As their tongues caressed and his hands massaged, they both leaned slightly, lost their balance, and rolled against the card table, knocking it to the ground.

After regaining their balance and returning to a half-seated position, their eyes gradually met. Demetri lowered his head and began biting and kissing as he progressed down her neck.

At the last moment, Jane relented: "I just don't think I'm ready for this yet."


	23. Chapter 22:All Good Things Must End

I, your humble narrator, finally stood before the Masters in order to be judged for my numerous crimes. The sentence was swift and painful, as they allowed Jane to torment me for several minutes before I was to be put down. The last thing I saw before Felix's boot crushed my head, was Aro smirking at me...

THE END

Acknowledgements:

I'd like to thank the 3000+ people that enjoyed my story in the past few months for encouraging me to flex my writing muscle.

Thanks to A. for inspiring me to write this thing in the first place...

I will begin a new story shortly, definitely rated M, so look out for that!


End file.
